What If
by xX-BlueEyedGemini-Xx
Summary: Summary: Severus Snape was the bravest man Harry ever knew. What would of happened had Severus been sorted into Gryffindor instead. What if he only loved Lily like a sister and became friends with the Marauders. Marauder Era, Gryffindor!Severus, Slytherin!Peter Pairings: Sirius x Severus x Remus and James x Lily Warnings: Homosexuality, Mentions of Abuse, Peter-Bashing, M rated
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Severus Snape was the bravest man Harry ever knew. What would of happened had Severus been sorted into Gryffindor instead. What if he only loved Lily like a sister and became friends with the Marauders.

Marauder Era, Gryffindor!Severus, Slytherin!Peter

Pairings: Sirius x Severus x Remus and James x Lily

Warnings: Homosexuality, Mentions of Abuse, Peter-Bashing, M rated smut later on

What If

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 1: The Train Ride

Severus Snape was bursting with excitement, though he concealed it well enough; here he was on the Hogwart's Express, heading to the most famous Wizarding School, with his best friend, Lily Evans. He was finally going, from the moment he got his letter, nothing could bring him down, and especially after finding out that Lily was also going. They sat in an empty compartment as they talked about this and that, though they did manage not to bring up what had recently happened.

It had happened a week ago, Severus had arrived at the Evans home bloody and broken, semi-conscious. Ever since he had gotten his letter to Hogwart's his father's beatings had escalated each and every day. That one night had been the worst, his father beyond inebriated, had hit, kicked and broken so many bones that Severus had actually been surprised that he had even made the trip to Lily's house.

Sufficient to say the Evans were not happy, the only one who didn't seem to care was Petunia, but Severus hated the girl, so he didn't give two shits. Lily's parent however had gone on a tangent after they took care of the worst of it, going on about calling the police, reporting child abuse. That had caused a great deal of panic to well up within Severus; the last thing he wanted was to taken away from his mother. He didn't care what happened to his drunk of a father, but his nice, shy mother was the only real family he had.

Severus knew that his mother would never leave Tobias, it was clear that she blindly loved the man, and he didn't want to leave her. Going to an orphanage seemed like an even grater hell, he had heard stories of magical children being raised in those kinds of settings, and that scared him. It took awhile to rationally get the hysteric parents to calm down and explain why he didn't want the police involved. They finally relented but insisted upon him spending the rest of the week with them, to recover. Severus had also caught the subtle hint that if need be that he could always just come and live with them. This had made Severus every happy.

The day after the attack, Severus finally surveyed the damage done in the bathroom mirror. What he saw made him want to cry. He was covered in ugly bruises and cuts, but Severus wasn't worried about that, they would heal without leaving a trace. No, it was how messed up his face now looked. He had always secretly prided himself on his looks, thanking whatever deity up there that he took after his beautiful mother. Now however was a different story, Tobias had been mostly focusing his blows on his face and his nose had taken the brunt of it. It was broken in so many places it made it look so much bigger than it was with an ugly hook and lopsided bumps. If this didn't get healed immediately then he was going to be stuck with that nose forever, but the only way now was to go to the hospital and they would surely ask how this had happened. If any body found out about his home life then he would be taken away, and that's the last thing Severus wanted.

Salvation came on the form of his mother, when she showed up, healing potions and want in hand. Severus was actually quite touched that his mother would risk upsetting Tobias by sneaking out of the house to heal Severus. Eileen had look down at her son with guilty brown eyes, completely unsettled as Mr. and Mrs. Evans asked her how she could let her husband do such a thing to her child. Eileen had however said nothing; just feed him the potions ad healed his nose, which thankful was once again small and as Lily stated, "cute as a button." After that Eileen had dismissed her self and Lily's parent's let out disgruntled sighs.

For the rest of the week Severus stayed by in the safety of Lily's home. It had felt quite different being treated nice and lovingly. Mrs. Evans had all but named Severus her adopted son much to the amusement and agreement of Mr. Evans. Lily also seemed to want Severus as her brother, for whenever she addressed him it was "big brother" instead of "Severus." He didn't really mind it; in fact if he were being honest with himself he would quite like being related to Lily with kind parents who spoiled him rotten. It was a nice change from how his father treated him, no better than dirt while Eileen watched with sad eyes.

After spending one whole glorious week in the company of Lily and her parent, it was finally time to go to Hogwarts. Severus spotted his mother there waiting for him, trunk all ready for him. Giving his mother a hug and a kiss, doing the same with Lily's parents, as he now considered Mr. Evans his father and Mrs. Evans his second mother, he and Lily boarded the train.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 2: The Sorting

They reached Hogwarts later that night. He and Lily stood in awe of the castle; much like all the other first year were doing. All first year were gathered and lead to multiple boats that were going to take them across the lake. There they were taken into the castle and ascended multiple stairs until they reached what seemed to be gigantic doors. A strict woman with her silvery hair tied back in a tight bun came out and addressed them, explaining that they would soon be called in and sorted. Professor McGonagall as she introduced herself then went back in, leaving all the nervous first years to them selves.

It was while talking with Lily that Severus sensed that they were being watched. Interrupting their conversation Severus turned around and scoped out the first years, trying to find whom had been staring so intently at them. It didn't take long for his eyes to fall on a boy with messy dark hair and brown eyes behind round glasses staring at them, or more precisely, Lily. Confused as to why he was staring so bluntly, he turned back to Lily and explained to her about the boy that was constantly staring at her. Lily looked in the boy's direction; green met brown and the boy blushed red. Ah, now Severus got it, the boy had a crush on Lily.

"Let's go over and introduce ourselves," Lily stated. Severus seeing nothing wrong with that agreed. As they walked over the boy with the glasses perked up, whispering excitedly to a group of boys next to him, most likely some friends he had made on the Express. Then the pudgy one with the face of a disgusting rat whispered back into the bespectacled boy's ear, looking pointedly at him. Severus got a bad feeling as the brunette now glared openly at him with startling animosity.

Once they reached the four boys Lily introduced she and Severus.

"Pleasure is all mine, I'm James Potter and these are my friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew," James introduced. Sirius was a boy with shaggy dark hair with gray eyes while Remus was a boy with lightly tanned skin, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"So Lily, and may I be so bold as to say what a beautiful name you have, I hope you will join me in the noble House of Gryffindor."

"Thank you. I would love to join Gryffindor."

"Good, though it's okay if you don't, there are other good houses," Remus states reassuringly.

"Yeah any other house then those slime Slytherine, that's the house for dark, evil wizards," Sirius sneers. "My families chalk full of them, horrible, torture loving people."

"He looks like a nasty Slytherine, I'd get away from it if I were you Lily," Peter stated menacingly. James, Sirius and Remus wheeled around to stared at the dark haired boy, taking in his appearance. James and Sirius sneered while Remus looked contemplative, although a little wary. Peter looked way to smug. Lily looked confused and Severus was looking quite scared.

"No, I'm going to be in Gryffindor with Lily, we said we were going to stay together," Severus corrected although it didn't sound too convincing. What would happen if he got put into a different House then her? Even worse was would she still be a friend to him if he got placed into Slytherine? With the rise of You-Know-Who every one was scared and prejudice that everyone from that House were evil, so if he got placed there, would that make him evil? He hoped not.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see where your true loyalties are," James growled. Lily frowned and looked at the panic and pained expression on Severus's lovely face.

The sorting began as Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall, explaining how they would be sorted. A dingy wizard hat with a rip for a mouth sat on a three-legged stool, singing a song about the Founders and the characteristics of each House. The Marauders, minus Remus, sneered hatefully when the hat mentioned Salazar and his House. Severus felt the panicked nervousness grip his heart again at the looks on the soon to be Gryffindors faces. He knew that his whole entire life would be over the minute the hat shouted out that he was a slimy Slytherine. Then those four and maybe even Lily were going to make his life a living Hell.

Professor McGonagall started by calling students up by there last name in alphabetical order, which scared the living shit out of him because that meant out of all of them he would be the last to be called up. They would all be sorted into Gryffindor and then he into the snake pit, were both parties would forever hate him. The Gryffindors would hate him because he was an evil, heartless and cold Slytherine and the Slytherines would hate him because he was a half-blood with a muggle father. He would get the shit beaten out of him and that already happened at home, he would literally die if it started up here too.

Sirius Black was the first one to be called out of their little group and by no surprise was placed in Gryffindor. Next up was Severus's best friend Lily Evans, and she to was happily sorted into Gryffindor. James seemed entirely pleased with the outcome and gave a sneer towards Severus, who gulped nervously. Remus Lupin went up next and smiled contently when the hat shouted out the name of the most popular house of the lions. It was only Severus, Peter and James that were left and the raven haired boy was feeling very sick, almost to the point of vomiting right there and then. Apparently they couldn't wait till he was placed in Slytherine, they looked like they were about to beat him up. They looked way stronger than Severus, and he knew in a fight he would not be able to win with physical strength alone, maybe not even with magic. Severus sighed and stood him ground rigidly, Professor McGonagall was just now starting on the 'P's'.

Peter Pettigrew was called up and he walked up with a smirk to James and a sneer to Severus. The hat sat upon the boy's ratty brown hair and immediately shouted out 'Slytherine'. Peter looked sick and frightened while James sent him the scariest of glares. Once Peter had shockingly gotten off the stool and towards the Slytherine table, James turned to Severus with an apologetic look.

"Sorry I believed that slimy Slytherine over you, he didn't look like he could hurt a fly. Well now I see his true colors, but I should have seen it when he stated that you were a Slytherine and tried to get us to hate you. I should have known that's what he was, that was a very Slytherine thing he did and I'm sorry."

Despite how he felt the entire time he had been ostracized he just couldn't bring himself to hate the boy in front of him.

"I forgive you," Severus stated softly, smiling at the hazel-eyed boy. James smiled back.

"It looks like Sirius and even Remus want to apologize, they had also fallen for that Slytherines trick," James stated, nodding his head in the direction of the Gryffindor table where Sirius and Remus sat next to Lily, looking ashamed and apologetic. Severus smiled at them and that seemed to brighten the two boys expression, although it confused Severus to see that a light blush had made it's way onto their cheeks. Severus broke from his confused staring when James was called up.

"Wish me luck," James stated with a wink as he went up. Severus did wish him luck, never noticing two pairs of eyes glaring jealously at the bespectacled boy.

James walked back to the Gryffindor table, feeling extremely satisfied. Not only was he sorted into the House of the lions, so was the girl of his dreams and his new friends, minus that traitor Pettigrew. He sat down among the others and waited patiently for Severus to be sorted, who stood very nervously by himself. James felt bad, he shouldn't have ousted the boy until he was sure he was a Slytherine, not take the word of a slimy snake. Looking over at the Slytherine table, James glared at Peter who was laughing with fellow Slytherines, Crabble and Goyle. Peter caught James eyes and smirked, then leaned over to whisper to his new crew. They both laughed cruelly and turned to leer at the anxious ravenette waiting his turn.

"Sirius, Remus, look," James growled. Since he was the only one facing the Slytherine table, he was the only one to see the three boys looking at Severus with those disgusting looks on their faces. Sirius and Remus turned around and spotted the three Slytherines leering at Severus, whispering and laughing. All three Gryffindors were glaring openly at the three Slytherines. Their eyes met and a mental message was exchanged, it was on. One side vowing to protect their raven-haired friend, while the other vowed to break the lovely Severus by any means necessary.

Severus, unaware of what was going on behind him was shaking as Professor McGonagall started on the 'S's'.

"Severus Snape," McGonagall's strict voice called. Hesitantly Severus made his way to the three-legged stool were he sat down, waiting for the hat to decide his fate. Life or death: do or die. The hat sat snuggly on his head and he began to hear a worn out voice, sounding much like how the hat itself looked.

"Ah, Severus, what an interesting mind you have. There's a lot of courage and bravery, you just don't know it yet, although you are a very cunning and crafty little thing, aren't you?" the hat began. "You have the heart of a Gryffindor and the mind of a Slytherine, but were to put you."

"Not Slytherine, not Slytherine" Severus mentally chanted.

"Not Slytherine, eh. But you would do so well there, they can help bring out you're true potential. No? Are you sure? Well, then if you say so you must be a…"

"Gryffindor," the hat shouted aloud. Severus sighed in relief, looking to his friends and smiling. The whole of Gryffindor was shouting and applauding there congrats, while the Slytherines sat there and glared, looking almost threateningly at the boy who was suppose to be in their House.

"And he would have done so well here," fifth year perfect, Lucius Malfoy stated, sighing. The other first years around him agreed. Mulciber and Avery nodded their heads, silently watching as the raven-haired boy sat down amongst the lions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 3: First Year

With all the first years finally sorted into their Houses for the next seven years, Albus Dumbeldore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, got up and presented his speech.

"First off I'd like to congratulate… we will be having a new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Drakens… the Forbidden Forest is forbidden… Mr. Filch has add some new items to the list of forbidden items… and now you may all begin the feast," Dumbeldore announced, the students barely listening until he got to the part about the feast. The first year students watched in wonder as food magically sprung up from thin air onto their plates. The Gryffindors were expertly tackling their food like a muggle quarterback, ripping and tearing into the delicious food around them.

The newly made Gryffindors were eating amongst themselves, Lily, Remus and Severus with well-mannered bites, while James and Sirius ate like they were on death row.

"Could you not eat like pigs," Lily scolds. James stares at her apologetically and swallows his food, starting over again, but this time with more self-control. Sirius looks over at Severus who also has a disgusted expression on his face over the mess they were making. Gathering himself, he begins to eat normally, just like he was taught when he was younger, happy to see that Severus no longer had that scowl marring his pretty face. The rest of the feast is filled with chatter, more so when Professor McGonagall comes around and hands them their schedules.

"Hey look, we have most our classes together," Remus states happily. Lily looks over hers and then at Severus's, happy that they shared most classes together.

"Yeah, but we have some with the Slytherine," Sirius and James hiss, looking murderous.

"That sucks," Severus pouts. Sirius and Remus blush furiously at the adorable raven haired boy.

"Don't worry, we'll just have to show those slimy bastards what for," James states haughtily, ignorant of his two friends ogling Lily's best friend.

"James, language," Lily chides. James laughs, looking sheepishly at the annoyed redhead.

The first month or so passed by with all the first years trying to learn their way around. The moving stairs were annoying and the five of them always ended up lost and late for class. James swore that the stairs had a mind of their own and were moving in the wrong direction just to spite them. Severus had laughed and told James that it was impossible for stairs to have minds of their own, that was until Severus insulted the stair case one day, only to find himself lost beyond belief. James had been quite smug and Lily seemed amused as Severus tried to make his way back to them, only to have the stairs move and deposit him somewhere entirely different. Besides the stairs, the five first year Gryffindors were also getting use to their classes.

Severus immediately became enamored with potions, the formulas, the ingredients, the actual brewing seemed second nature to him, like he was born to do this. It was Severus, Remus and Lily who seemed to be the most studious of the group as they took their schoolwork very seriously. James and Sirius however decided class was a great time to mess around and have fun. Their favorite thing to do was pranks, and oh boy were those pranks hilarious, well to Severus they were, Lily and Remus didn't find them quite so entertaining. It may have been because those pranks were usually at the expense of the nasty Slytherine, especially that piece of dog shit, Peter Pettigrew. Severus felt that it was poetic justice; Peter almost made his life a living hell, so why not return the favor and make the rat boys life hell. James and Sirius seemed to have the same mindset.

Three months into the first year and already Severus knew that he would excel. His grades were perfect, on par with the brains of the group, Lily and Remus. James and Sirius preferred to copy off them, well more like James copied off Lily while subtly flirting while Sirius copied off Severus and Remus. That seemed to be how things would work and honestly no one was complain, well Severus wasn't, Lily and Remus however didn't really like that James and Sirius were taking the easy way out, though they never did anything, both Lily and Remus didn't want to see their friends fail. Severus had tried to get the two trouble makers to study and take their work seriously, but it had proved to be a fruitless endeavor that left Severus, by the end, fuming. He had never met such lazy and unenthusiastic people as James and Sirius, although in his heart, Severus knew he wouldn't have them any other way.

Christmas break was a miracle in itself, especially since students could stay behind if they so choose to, which worked for Severus, because he'd rather not face his father any sooner than he needed to. Lily was also staying behind, and for that Severus was grateful. James and Remus were heading home and they would be sorely missed for the two weeklong break. Sirius had admitted he didn't very much want to go home because of the animosity between him and his family so he stayed with Severus and Lily. Everyday the three of them would traverse the castle, finding new hideout and just talking about this and that.

Christmas day had been spent opening presents; Severus was quite teary-eyed when he saw all the presents he had received. He had to apologize profusely for only buying small thing while all of them had gone all out. Sirius and Lily had said it was fine, they knew about Severus's financial standings and Sirius loved his gift anyways, a gift from Severus was to be cherished forever. New Years Eve was spent in the Gryffindor Common Room, where they partied with the other houses mates, drinking, eating and laughing the night away, waiting for the next year to arrive at midnight.

Sirius spent a good portion of the holidays complaining about the unfairness of winter break work, which Severus and Lily had already done. Lily was unrelenting when it came to Sirius asking to copy their work and she would not given in. Severus would have but Lily's stern glare had kept him from doing it. Despite having homework to do Sirius decided to save it until later and before he knew it, it was the night before they started classes. Sirius had freaked out and it was only when Lily went into her dormitory for some shut eye that Severus felt it safe to let the poor boy copy his work. Sirius had been so happy, hugging the lithe boy for all he was worth, thanking his profusely.

"Your welcome, but I'm not just going to let you copy my work, I'll be teaching it to you as well. Lily kill me if she questioned how you got an 'O' on your assignment if you knew nothing prior. She'd know and I'd be skinned alive," Severus stated sternly. Sirius had begrudgingly accepted, seeing as this was the only way to get the raven's help and he didn't want Severus to get in trouble for being nice enough to help him out.

"All right, thanks Sev, you really are as sweet as you look," Sirius winked. Severus's face lit with a beautiful blush and Sirius had to admit that the boy was gorgeous.

"L-let's get s-started," the embarrassed boy stated as he sat down next to Sirius and began to teach the boy what he had been unable to grasp in class.

It had taken three hours for Severus to explain a whole two weeks worth of lessons and for Sirius to complete his homework, but in the end it had been accomplished. Sirius had complimented Severus on his teaching abilities and told the onyx-eyed boy that he had learnt better from him than he did those teachers. After some convincing, Sirius was able to swindle Severus into becoming his tutor and helping him with the lesson. Sirius knew shamelessly flirting with Severus was cheating, but he couldn't help it, for some reason it made Sirius happy to know he had that kind of effect on the boy. Besides Severus had said yes on his own accord, sure he had been a stuttering mess at the end and had probably said yes just so Sirius would stop making him feel uncomfortable, but Sirius would take what he could.

Three months passed and life was great. Severus tutored Sirius once a week and helped with homework whenever he could, not just letting the boy copy. Sirius didn't mind, it gave him more time to talk with Severus, one on one, without their friends around. Remus had tried to help as well, stating that he thought Severus was very kind for doing such a thing, which had caused the black haired boy to blush, but that it would go faster if they both helped Sirius. Sirius however was having none of that, even though he liked Remus like a brother, this was his and Severus's time and he would be damned if he let Remus get in the way. Remus had gotten the message and instead convinced Lily to help him tutor James, as he was still lazing about in class. Although James and Sirius still thought that class time was fun time, they were doing better on their homework and test, so it was all working out in the end.

The last day of school came by too quickly, especially for Severus and Sirius, since they both dreaded going back to their parent's house. The train ride back had been full of laughter and randomly eating every flavor jellybeans, hoping not to get a boogey flavor or vomit and laughing when someone did. They arrived at King's Cross much too soon for their likings, as they wouldn't see each other for a whole two months.

"I'll see you guys later, my mothers here," Sirius announced with a wince. A tall woman with a stern expression was waiting patiently with narrowed gray eyes. Sirius quickly jogged up to her and Lady Black grabbed her son tightly and side-apparated them away. James and Remus left with kind looking parents, while Severus and Lily walked up to Mrs. Evans, who smiled happily at them.

"How was school?"

"It was fantastic mother," Lily gushed, going into a full ramble about all the things she saw, did and learned. It took no time at all for them to reach Spinner's End, where Severus was reluctant to part from Lily.

"Sev, if anything happens, anything at all, you can stay with us," Lily offered. Severus smiled sadly and told her he would if he really needed to, but in reality he wouldn't, that would only make things worse when he did come back home, and he still had to pay for running off the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Severus Snape was the bravest man Harry ever knew. What would of happened had Severus been sorted into Gryffindor instead. What if he only loved Lily like a sister and became friends with the Marauders.

Marauder Era, Gryffindor!Severus, Slytherin!Peter

Pairings: Sirius x Severus x Remus and James x Lily

Warnings: Homosexuality, Mentions of Abuse, Peter-Bashing, and M rated smut later on

Thanks to everyone who followed and added this story to their favorites. Here is part 4 and 5 of my story What If.

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last chapter so I'll do it now for this one and for those to come. These characters to not belong to me and never will, if they did Severus would still be alive and the Dark Lord would have been victorious. These people belong to J.K Rowling, a brilliant woman.

Authors note: I have no beta so sorry for any grammar mistakes, no matter how many times I go over this I won't be able to catch all my mistakes.

What If

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 4: Second Year- The Start

Severus had known the minute he walked into the decrepit building he called his home that his drunk of a father would be there, glaring with so much hate it startled the young boy. The beating that had followed was brutal and had only stopped when Tobias fell to the ground in a drinker stupor. Eileen had been present during the attack and had watched, like she always did with sorrowful eye. This time however Eileen had brought healing potions, which Severus eagerly swallowed. Eileen knew not to use magic or brew potions in the house, but she just couldn't let her son wallow in pain any longer then he had to. Besides, Tobias was unconscious, floating around in a whiskey induced slumber and wasn't likely to be walking up any time soon. This is how it went on in the Snape home for the past two months, were on occasions Severus could sneak out and met Lily, were he had to reassure the worried girl of his condition. It was a miracle in Severus's eyes when it was time to return to Hogwarts. Lily's parents had taken Lily and he to the station, were they ran through the barrier onto platform 9¾. The Hogwarts Express almost brought Severus to tears as they boarded.

The two best friends found an empty compartment to settle down in. In no time at all the door slide open again and James, Sirius and Remus appeared, smiling.

"Hey," Sirius greeted. Lily and Severus returned the greetings and allowed the three boys to sit down with them.

"So how was your summer?" James questioned.

"It was great, mother and father wanted to hear all about Hogwarts. I told them about you guys. Their happy that I made such great friends," Lily replied happily, smiling brightly at James. The bespectacled boy could feel his face heating up in a blush, Lily was just way to cute.

"My summer was fine," Remus stated.

"Fine? That's it?" James questioned.

"Yeah, ordinary, stayed at home, did my homework, boring stuff," Remus replied with a shrug.

"My summer was terrible, my mother was screaming, yelling and raving more than usual. Guess its cause I became a Gryffindor. Saying that I'm a blood traitor and asking why hadn't I turned out like my little brother, perfect boy Regulus. Speaking of Regulus, the little shit starts this year," Sirius growls.

"Sorry about that mate," James consoles. "My summer though was great, my parents brought me a new broom, planning on joining the Quidditch team."

"That's great James," Severus smiles.

"Thanks Sev, so what about you, had a good summer?"

The shift in atmosphere from jovial to awkward was instantaneous. Severus was no longer smiling, in fact he looked down right miserable and on the verge of crying, his beautiful deep onyx eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Lily immediately hugged her best friend while the other boys watched in silence, unsure of what to do or what to say, since they had no idea why the black haired boy was acting like this.

"Sev, hush, it's okay, he can't hurt you here," Lily cooed. Severus was sobbing softly into Lily's shoulder. It had taken a good ten minutes but Severus finally calmed down. The three boys had waited patiently for Severus to stop crying, though they felt saddened to watch their friend break down like that.

"Severus, we have to tell them, their our friends, they need to know." Severus looked up with wide blood shot eyes and same the caring and worried faces of his new friends. Lily is right, Severus though, I have to tell them. Severus began his tale of the abuse and neglect he suffered from his parents, Lily attesting to the validity of his story and even continuing in places Severus cut off because he was crying to hard. By the end of the minor retelling of his abusive childhood, everyone was hugging him in a tight embrace. Severus felt slightly better that he had such amazing friends who love and care for him, unlike his own family. Severus had never cried so much in his whole life, but this wasn't a pained cry, no, it was one of happiness. He finally, after years of searching and almost giving up, he had found the one place he belonged.

After Severus had calmed down, no one uttered another word about Severus's past and for that he was grateful. The ride went on as planned, they talked and they laughed. James and Sirius joked about what kinds of pranks they would pull and how to get one over on those nasty snakes. Lily and Remus didn't want to be apart of the planning or the execution, but they wouldn't say anything, they didn't think much of Slytherine, especially after what had happened with Peter. Severus listened intently to James and Sirius, adding in his own two cents to the plan whenever he thought necessary. It was about two hours into the trip that they got some unwelcome visitors. Peter Pettigrew and his two stupid minions, Crabble and Goyle.

"Afternoon Severus," Peter purred seductively, or at least tried to, it sounded more like a dying frog croaking for the last time. James, Sirius and surprisingly kind and calm Remus were out of their seats, towering over the wider teens, glaring at them with monumental hatred. The three brave Gryffindors were going to protect the two beautiful teens behind them even if it cost them their lives. Peter and his cronies weren't going to touch, mush less look upon the teens behind them.

"Get out of here Pettigrew," James sneers. Peter glares at the obviously taller and stronger male, but he wasn't scared, there had been a reason he had befriend such bigger males to protect, no matter how stupid they were.

"This is your last warning you dirty worm," Sirius hisses. Peter smirks, turning cruel eyes onto the figure of a beautiful raven hidden behind three vicious lions.

"Mark my words my dear Severus, you were meant to be in this house and we will not stop until you become ours; mind, body and soul," Peter announced, licking his lips hungrily. Crabble and Goyle laughed foully and that was what set Remus off. Blue eyes now a vivid golden Remus tackled the three pudgy boys, hitting and kicking whichever one he could. James and Sirius instead of stopping their friend joined in. Lily and Severus screamed, rushing to get their friends to stop. It wasn't until the Ravenclaw perfects came running that the fighting was resolved. Each side came out with cuts and bruises, though James, Sirius and even Remus were smirking smugly that they had done the most damage. In the end, all six of them bad been given a weeks worth of detention and once they arrived at Hogwarts were going to have to speak with their head of House.

"Remus, what the hell was that?" Sirius asked after they had all calmed down. James and Sirius had seen Remus's eye change from sky blue to molten gold in an instant before he jumped the three Slytherine. Remus blushed and looked away awkwardly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Remus mumbles. Sirius and James snort while Severus and Lily look confused but worried. Remus stares at the beautiful raven haired boy with his petite figure, feminine frame, long shoulder length black hair, pale marble skin, wide onyx eyes and amazingly sweet personality. What would Severus think if he told them the truth, the real reason why his eyes had turned gold and why he was often absent the day after the full moon? It was bound to come out eventually, how long could he possibly keep this a secret. Besides these were his best friends and crush. He just hoped they took the news well and didn't turn their backs on him for being what he was, especially Severus. It would break his heart if his yearlong crush decided to avoid and despise him. It had been that fear which had prevented Remus from telling them last year when he knew he should of.

"I'm a werewolf," Remus finally said, a very noticeable tremor to his voice. Remus waited for the backlash, the cruel words and obvious dismissal of his friendship. None came. James and Sirius were shocked looking but there was not a trace of disgust or even mistrust. Lily looked as if she was trying to connect the dots in her head and Severus, most shockingly, was smiling.

"Severus?" Remus questioned.

"I already figured, you were gone every full moon and even before today I have seen your eyes change to the color of smelted gold when you get angry. I never told you of my suspicions, just in case I was wrong, I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I wanted to wait until you said something to us on your own free will." Severus stated giving Remus an encouraging smile and Remus couldn't help the blush that stained his cheeks or the stupidly happy grin that made its home on his face.

After the shock of Remus's discovery everyone came around to the idea and scolded Remus for not telling them earlier and telling him he was an idiot for thinking they would just abandon his for being a werewolf. Remus had been so happy to be accepted, even more so that Severus didn't mind that we was one, in fact Severus was quite curious. Remus answered all the little raven-haired boys questions to the best of his abilities. This was the course of topic for the rest of the train ride. They soon reached Hogwarts and exited the train after changing into their uniform. Hagrid, the grounds keeper for Hogwarts, was calling all first years to follow him to the boats. This year however the five Marauders headed with the rest of the students to the horseless carriages where they nicked one for themselves. In no time at all they arrived at Hogwarts and followed the crowd into the Great Hall were they sat at their respective table.

The new first years walked nervously into the great hall and the five Gryffindors watched them stand before the hat, looking sick and nervous.

"Did we look that nervous when we were first years?" Sirius questioned.

"No, you and James were confident beyond belief, standing their all smug looking, as if you already knew," Remus remarked teasingly. James, Lily, Severus and Sirius laugh goodheartedly. The sorting was kind of boring to watch, it was the same thing over and over again, nervous looking eleven year olds sitting down on a three legged stool with a way to big talking hat on their head shouting out what house they belonged. The five Gryffindors weren't really paying attention, only clapping when someone was placed into their house and Sirius and James sneering at anyone who was sorted into Slytherine. Once everyone was sorted Dumbeldore rose and gave the same speech as last year, congratulations, new defense against the dark arts professor (Professor Angelus), more items added to Filch's banned list and the forbidden forest is still forbidden. After that inspiring speech the food appeared and everyone dug in, talking amongst themselves about what they had done over the summer and what was to come this year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 5: Second Year- September and October

When dinner was all said and done the five Gryffindors followed the rest of the house who were following behind the two perfects. They made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave her the password, watching her swing open and expose the hole in the wall that led to Common Room. It was late and all the Gryffindors decided to go to bed, some stayed up, like the five Gryffindors, who picked a nice little corner to converse.

"It's great to be back," Sirius sighs as he flops down onto one of the armchairs.

"Yeah, I can't wait for class, we're passed first year beginner crap and onto actual lessons," James comments.

"You, James Potter, excited for class, the world must be ending," Lily joked with a mischievous smirk. James grins at her and they all start laughing.

"Though I have to agree with James, we can finally start hands on practice, not just theories. They have even given us a wider range of ingredients for us to use in potions," Severus stated happily, bubbly bouncing on his seat. Sirius and Remus stared dreamily at their crush, happy to see Severus happy after that little experience on the train where they saw the adorable raven-haired boy at his most vulnerable. Lily caught the looks the two boys sent Severus and it confused her; it was the look she received from James whenever she caught him staring at her after a particularly close moment. Lily had never been able to tell what those looks meant but she had enough evidence to say that whatever made James look at her like that, it was making Sirius and Remus look at Severus. She really didn't know what to make of that so instead she filed it away for later, maybe one day the answer would come to her.

They didn't stay up long, not wanting to be too tired for class, although James and Sirius had wanted to stay up and play Exploding Snap but Lily had scolded them. Not wanting to further anger their hot-tempered friend James and Sirius agreed to head to bed. The four boys shared a room together as always. There were four huge beds with sheets of crimson and gold. The four of them each took turns getting ready for bed. Once they were all settled they gave their goodnights and fell asleep. James dreamed of a beautiful wedding with a lovely redheaded bride with vivid green eyes. Remus dreamed of a picnic date, laughing and smiling with a beautiful raven haired Gryffindor. Sirius dreamed of showing Pettigrew a thing or two and having a dazzling Severus running up to him and clinging on to him, announcing that Sirius was his hero. Severus however had the most innocent of dreams, one where he was a potions master and was doing something he loved.

The next morning the five of them meet up in the Common Room, their bags in hand, ready to start the first day of classes. All of them would be starting with double potions, Severus favorite class, although they had to have it with the Slytherine and that slimy git Pettigrew would be there. The seating was difficult, as both Remus and Sirius wanted to seat with Severus, Lily and James didn't have that kind of trouble as they decided to seat together. Severus finally decided after watching his two friends argue over who was sitting with who and went to go seat next to another Gryffindor, Frank Longbottom, who seemed to need the most help in potions. This left Remus and Sirius to seat together, both of them put off because they couldn't sit next to their crush, silently blaming the other for this unfortunate turn out, though neither wanting to ruin their friendship by voicing their thoughts aloud.

Remus and Lily were able to keep the two trouble makers, Sirius and James occupied for a short while, but once they caught Peter Pettigrew staring menacingly at a oblivious Severus, it was on. James smirked as Sirius got up and walking over in the direction of Pettigrew, hiding a handful of diced newt guts, sneakily added to the dunderheads caldron. No one had witnesses it, the teacher; Professor Slughorn was too busy praising Severus and Frank to notice. Peter was too busy making disturbingly sinister faces at Severus while speaking to his partner, Henry Parkinson, whose pug face was scrunched up in a nasty smirk. The other students had no clue either as it looked like Sirius was just passing by on his way to retrieve more ingredients. Remus and Lily however knew better and despite themselves couldn't help but feel what was about to happen justifiable. Remus thought so because he hated the way Peter kept looking at Severus and Lily because she felt a sisterly pull towards the raven haired boy and she'd be damned if she let Peter get within speaking distance of her little brother.

Sirius returned to Remus's side, looking smug and Remus couldn't help but smirk as well. He knew what was about to happen and he would relish the moment. James also looked quite keen on what was about to happen, and even Lily, who normally would be against something like this was waiting patiently with a small, satisfied grin curling her pink lips. Slughorn had just finished praising Severus and giving the two ten points each when the smell of burning gnomes reached his nostrils. Turning around Horace caught Pettigrew and Parkinson ignoring their potions, which was now an icky Halloween pumpkin color instead of a happy baby blue. In no time at all the potion exploded, covering Peter and Henry in thick slimy orange goop. Professor Slughorn sighed, took thirty points each of Slytherine and ordered them to Madam Pomfrey's. The goop was slowly eating away at their cloths and everyone knew that they would be running naked from the dungeons to the infirmary. It added to the amusement of everyone in that class that classes were about to end and that students would soon be filling the hallways were two very naked boys would be jogging down, red faced and very embarrassed.

Every class that the Gryffindors had with the Slytherine, James and Sirius would take the time out of their day to insult and prank the little rat known as Peter Pettigrew. This caused the pudgy boy and one or more members of his disgusting gang to end up in the infirmary with about ten to twenty points deducted, depending on the teacher, for making an idiotic mistake. Severus by now had caught on as to why Pettigrew always managed to muck up some how and end up with Madam Pomfrey. He loved watching Peter get yelled at by a teacher, get points deducted, which would no doubt piss off his house mates and have to leave due to having some kind of medical problem. However funny it was Severus decided to talk to James and Sirius and have them keep their pranks few and far between, besides he felt bad for Madam Pomfrey who would have to treat the nasty boys. They two prankster agreed reluctantly, but when they did prank, they vowed to go all out.

A month went by and the homework was finally coming. Severus, Remus and Lily had no problem knocking out the multiple essays they got from their teachers. James and Sirius however weren't. The two of the barely listened to the teacher's lecture and then when the time came for them to attempt the spell, they royally mess up and have to be given more homework, which they would bitch about until someone helped them. Severus had still kept his promise on tutoring Sirius, but demanded that Remus help to, because the extra work that Sirius got for mucking up wasn't very high on his list of things to do. Remus seemed quite happy to help, but Sirius seemed sulky and when Severus asked what was wrong, was promptly ignored.

"Fine then, see if I care if you fail. Ask Remus for help because I'm certainly done helping. There are tons of other things I could be doing with my time, like reading my potions book." Severus angrily got up and left the Common Room, to the second year rooms where his trunk sat next to his bed, potions book waiting to be read inside his trunk.

It had taken only a few days but Severus finally forgave Sirius after the boy begged for hours at a time with his signature puppy dog look. However, Remus was to be a permanent addition to their group and although Sirius didn't like it, would but up with it just so he'd never have his dark angel mad at him again.

The group's favorite class had to be defense against the dark arts with Professor Angelus. Maria Angelus was a woman in her mid forties with dark brown hair and light hazel eyes. She had a kind disposition, was very tolerant and a good teacher. The complete opposite to there last year's teacher Professor Drakens, who taught via terror and long monologues.

"Alright class, settle down," Professor Angelus ordered sweetly. "Good, now then, today we will be continuing with the Expelliarmus charm." Excited chatter erupted and Angelus let them have their few seconds of fun before they got down to business. Once the class had settled down, Professor Angelus seperated them into pair. James and Lily paired off, Remus happily got Severus and Sirius was stuck with Frank, who looked slightly nervous.

"Good, now say the inchantment and swish your wands like this," Angelus said, pulling out her wand and giving it a distinctive swish. With that the Professor started to walk around, helping all those that needed it. James was having a hard time trying to hit Lily, wither because he couldn't do the spell or he wouldn't, in fear of hurting her. Lily rolled her eyes, took out her wand, gave a simple swish while yelling out "Expelliarmus". The teal colored light hit James and was thrown back several feet onto his back. Lily giggled as James got up with even more unmanegable hair than before. James huffed and seemed to be out of his funk for when he tried again, Lily was thrown back onto her butt.

"Good job you two," Professor Angelus praised before walking over to help Longbottom.

Frank Longbottom was having a hard time at casting the spell and it was slightly pissing Sirius off. Know usually something like this wouldn't piss him off this much, but it was frustrating watching your friend and crush having such a great time, especially when you suspect that your friend just might also be crushing on the lovely Severus. Hell, a lot of boys were, it wasn't just them to. Severus got attention from both genders were ever he went, however they were hardly competition. Remus unfortunately was and no matter how close their friendship was, he wasn't going to lose Severus to him. He wasn't going to cheat though, he wasn't a creepy Slytherine, he would be honorable and win Severus the right way. Watching the two having so much fun together was a little disheartening and he couldn't even show odd his skills to Severus because he was paired up with timid Longbottom and it would look more like him picking on the boy tha anything. The last thing he needed was for his love interest to think he was some kind of heartless bully. That didn't stop him from being internally frustrated and a little bit more forceful with his Expelliarmus.

October went by quickly and they were only two days away from Halloween, which would be celebrated with no classes and a larger than normal feast. There was a Halloween party but that was only for forth years and above, so the five Gryffindors would have to wait another to years before they could go. Professor McGonagall had been relentless in her homework assignments, even assigning extra to James and Sirius for not being able to transfigure their needles into quills. Flitwick was a little more understanding and held back on giving out too much and Professor Angelus, being to nice for her own good, gave out none. The current Mauraders could be found in their last class of the day, Herbology with Professor Sprout. They were studying devils snare, learning that they hated light and heat. Sprout was a kind woman so she only gave out a small assignment on the nuturing of devils snare, due tomorrow. Remus, Severus and Lily were headed to the Library to get there homework out of the way and James and Sirius usually would have reluctantly gone along, but not today. Today was the first ever Quiddich practice session for the Gryffindors and the two new beaters had to head down to the pitch.

"See you later," Lily stated, when James and Sirius parted off from the group.

"Wish us luck."

James and Sirus wouldn't shut up about their amazing Quiddich skills and how their seventh year Captin and keeper, Maxius Wood had complimented them on their so called amazing skills. They wouldn't even stop talking about it during class, which often then not resulted in points being taken. The rest of the day when on in this fashion, the studious trio listening halfheartedly to whatever the excited dynamic duo had to say and agree and nod in the right places. Tomorrow there were no classes and there was the feast to look forward to. The prospect of Halloween finally caught up to the Quiddich drunk duo and they swich from talking about their broom riding techniques to what prank they would pull for Halloween. Last years had been hilarious, even Lily and Remus had to agree. They didn't know how James and Sirius had done it, put for the whole entire day, everyone, including teacher had had their hairs dyed bright orange, green or purple. It was funny seeing the fuming McGonagall with a tight bun of neon green hair and Dumbeldore with bright orange hair instead of its mystic white. The students though were the funnist to watch as they scrambled around, trying to undo whatever had made their hair like that. It was James and Sirius flawed plan of leaving the five of them dyed hair free that told everyone it had been their plan. James and Sirus lost fifty points total, but the two pranskers had found it as a minor price to pay for a good laugh.

Lily, Remus and Severus never really found out what James and Sirius had planned for today but they were bubbling with anticipation. Since there were no classes they day seemed to go by faster. It had snowed heavily the night before and the five Marauders, along with most of the Hogwarts students went outside to play in the snow. There was magical snow ball fights, who can make the best snow castles competiotions and ice skaiting on the frozen lake. The five of them were currently in a snow ball fight, hiding behind a fort of snow, waiting and planning their next course of action. They were playing against five other Gryffindors and for the last hour and a half had been in a stalemate. They were freezeing but neither side wanted to give in. It was Severus who broke the stalemate with a brave leap of faith, brandishing his wand, flicking it to make several snow ball that went flying at the enemy. Four of the five other Gryffindors were hit, but that one managed to dodge and hit Severus with a barrage. Feeling brave after Severus sacrifice, the four Marauders lept out and summoned as many snowballs as possible and launched them at the last player. Unable to dodge all of them, the other Gryffindor was pelted with balls of snow, making the Marauders the winners.

The feast had finally arrived and no one was freaking out with temporarily permaently dyed hair in hidiously bright Halloween colors. There was nothing that hinted that the two pranksters of Gryffindor had done anything note worthy at all. This caused the three studious Marauders to become slightly nervous, what where those two boys up to? The dinner went on calmly, everyone digging into the dinners of turkey and steak, potatoes and beans, pumkin pie and candycorn. The Great Hall was amazingly decorated with floating jack-o-lauterns and their were walking and talking skeletons and the the usual ghosts flying about. The whole place just screamed Halloween spirit, even the headmaster in his orange and purple robes and muggle style witches had with a live spider hanging off the edge. All too soon the festivities ended and everyone third year and below was shooed out for the Halloween party.

"No prank this year?" Lily asked, looking at James for an answer.

"Of course there is," was James's vague relpy.

"Then what is it?" Remus prompted.

"Can't tell, you'll find out tomorrow," Sirius interjected.

"Aww," Severus pouted, he had really wanted to witness another hilarious prank.

The next morning the three Marauders found out what their friends had done as a prank. They had somehow mixed in a bottle of Babbling Beverage, a potion that cause the students to speak nonscence, which was quite hilarious, into the pumpkin juice that was served at the party. Fourth year students and above were talking like they were only two years old, causing them to panic and make it even more funny. Severus had wondered why the two had needed him to make that potion, they had said it was for extra credit for Professor Slughorn and boy did they needed it, but never did Severus think that this was actually there true intent. He had to give the two of them credit were credit was due, especially since they made it less likely for the teachers to single them out as all years below four were uneffected. James and Sirius got away scott free because all the teachers agreed that they absolutely couldn't brew a fourth year potion and that no one else in their group would dare think to do something like that. Remus and Lily had also agreed to the brilliance of the idea and they all agreed that they couldn't wait for what the rest of the year would have in store for them, especially with James and Sirius around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: All right, this is chapter two, parts 4 and 5. Please review and

tell me what you think. Is it good, bad, inbetween? Is there something I should change or add? Are my character okay, I know they might be a little (read: a lot) OOC, but they have to be. Severus is a cute Gryffindor, Lily actually tolerates James, the Maraduers are nice to Severus and Peter is an asshole Slytherine: they have to be OOC, it wouldn't work any other way. So thanks for reading, again don't forget to review and I will hopefully have another chapter out in a week to a week and a halfs time, depending on homework and if I don't get writers block.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Severus Snape was the bravest man Harry ever knew. What would of happened had Severus been sorted into Gryffindor instead. What if he only loved Lily like a sister and became friends with the Marauders.

Marauder Era, Gryffindor!Severus, Slytherin!Peter

Pairings: Sirius x Severus x Remus and James x Lily

Warnings: Homosexuality, Mentions of Abuse, Peter-Bashing, and M rated smut later on

Thanks to everyone who followed and added this story to their favorites. Here is part 6 and 7 of my story What If.

Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me and never will, if they did Severus would still be alive and the Dark Lord would have been victorious. These people belong to J.K Rowling, a brilliant woman.

Authors note: I have no beta so sorry for any grammar mistakes, no matter how many times I go over this I won't be able to catch all my mistakes.

What If

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 6: Second Year- November and December

The rest of November seemed to blur into nothingness. The month brought nothing but classes and homework, the only good thing was the American muggle holiday of Thanksgiving that Dumbeldore wanted to implement that year. Of course the Slytherine had bashed this idea, but the majority of the houses wanted it, if not just for another feast, so this was going to be the first year they had Thanksgiving. The idea of the holiday was to give thanks for everything you had while with friends and family and have a great big feast, like the pilgrims and the Indians had all those years ago. This was also a great time for another prank and James and Sirius had just the plan, although they would need to convince Severus to make them the specific potion they planned on spiking the pumpkin juice with. It was two days before Thanksgiving, just enough time to brew the potion, when James and Sirius cornered Severus alone in the library. Remus and Lily had had to go back to the Common Room to retrieve some books they had forgotten. Now was a perfect time to ask Severus to brew them a potion.

"Afternoon," Sirius greeted, sitting in the seat opposite Severus, while James scooted in next to him. Severus looked up skeptically at the two grinning boys, finding it odd for them to be in the library. The two wouldn't even know where it was if Severus, Remus and Lily didn't drag them in here once and a while to do their schoolwork. So finding them in here on their own accord made Severus uneasy, like something bad was about to happen and he was going to sucked into it.

"What do you want?" Severus asked with a sigh, better to just get to the point.

"Well, you see, we need this potion brewed and you're the only one talented enough to do it," Sirius flirted, winking at the now scarlet black haired boy. James smirked and handed over a slip of paper on which they wrote what potion they would need Severus to make. Severus looked at it and all the color drained from his face.

"A prank," Severus asked, although it was more of a statement. James and Sirius shared a look and nodded. They had no excuse to give Severus on why they needed that potion and they very well couldn't use the same excuse of extra credit for Slughorn, Severus was to smart to fall for that again.

"You'll get in trouble," Severus stated.

"We know," the boys replied happily. Severus looked at them like they were crazy and then looked back at the potion written on that innocent piece of parchment.

"Oh fine," Severus huffed. Lily and Remus were so going to kill him if they knew he had any part in what the two troublemakers were about to do.

Severus had done his part, an hour before Thanksgiving dinner was to occur, he handed Sirius and James their much-needed potion. The two of them grinned widely, so much so Severus thought their faces would spilt in half, and quickly darted away to only Merlin knows were. Sighing and hoping that they wouldn't get called out on making a fifth years potion, he headed back to the Common Room, determined to finish the last bit of homework. Lily and Remus had questioned were he had been but Severus had come up with a lie about trying to find James and Sirius so that he could force them to do their work, but couldn't find them.

"They better not be up to another prank, they got into some much trouble for the last one," Lily frowned. Severus snorted, those two idiots hadn't done as good of a job in hiding their tracks as they did for the Babbling Beverage potion they had put into the pumpkin juice at the Christmas party. In fact it had been quite obvious who did it. James and Sirius had enchanted one of the library books with the _Furnunculus Curse_, causing anyone who opened it to be covered in boils. Many students had ended up crying with big bursting boils and it was kind of sad to watch, but James and Sirius had founded it quite hilarious, especially when Peter, Crabble and Goyle got hit with it. Sufficent to say that the numerous reports and infimary visits had Professor McGonagall raging like a bull. All it took was a _Prior Incantato_ from McGonagall for her to catch James and Sirius red handed. The repercussions were not fun, fifty points from Gryffindor and a weeks worth of detention.

The Thanksgiving feast was underway, the Great Hall decorated with the colors of autumn, orange, brown and red. Their were magical ghost turkeys flocking all about while pilgrims and Indians dances about on strings attached to the enchanted ceiling, which looked to be of a beautiful sunset. The five Gryffindors sat at their usual spot and as soon as they sat Lily was on James and Sirius.

"Please tell me I am wrong in assuming you two were missing an hour before the feast to set up one of your ridiculous pranks. We are already in second place points wise because of your stupidity. If it wasn't for me, Remus and Severus answering the questions correctly in class and earning back the points you lost; we would have been in last place. I for one don't want to lose to the Slytherine." Lily looked furious when the two boys shrunk away with guilty looks and refused to look her in the eye, instead finding an odd fascination with the ghost turkeys gobbling away. Severus also looked guilty but only Remus noticed, Lily was to busy silently glaring daggers at the two pranksters.

"You didn't help them did you?" Remus asked quietly into Severus's ear, making the raven-haired boy jump.

"Maybe," Severus replied elusively. Remus gave Severus a 'you-better-tell-me-now-look' and Severus cracked.

"Yes, but what was I suppose to do, they cornered me and Sirius was making me all uncomfortable," Severus whispered. Remus knew it must have been something like that; Severus wouldn't have been willing to participate in their pranks any other way.

"It's fine, let's just hope they don't get caught," Remus stated and Severus wordlessly agreed.

The potion was quick acting, but what surprised them was that only the Slytherine table got hit. They had thought that they would have targeted everyone but they had decided to play if safe and leave the other three houses out of the mix. It was going to be hard to guess who did it since three fourths of the students could have done it and since it was a fifth year potion, they would be the first to be questioned. Lily gave James and Sirius a proud appraising look and they both smirked. The potion Severus had whipped up was the _Fungiface potion _that causes the drinkers face to break out in fungi. The Slytherine were all growing the most disgusting of fungas. The girls were screaming like banshees and clawing at the strange growths only for them to grow back bigger. Sirius laughed as his dumb little brother sat with his slimy friends, disgustingly pulling off a mushroom from his face, only to get disgrunteled when another two tooks its place. Professor Slughorn was red faced and running to his pupils, his little hobbel of hair onto of his balding head bouncing up and down as he went. By the time he reached his students he was panting and out of breath from over exertion but he still looked livid. An attack on his house was attack on him and somebody was going to pay.

The Thanksgiving feast was canceled from continueing as the entire Slytheine table had to go to the infirmary. The other three houses were ordered to return to their Common Rooms the teachers warning that whoever did this would be punished most severly when they found who did it. Severus started to panic as the followed the other Gryffindors to the tower where there house was rooms were located. James and Sirius noticed this and they suddenly were overcome with guilt. It was there fault that kind little Severus would get introuble and they didn't want that to happen. Once in the Common Room the two pranksters cornered Severus, away from prying ears, especially those of Lily and Remus.

"Severus, were sorry, we didn't think something like this would happen," James began.

"We'll take the rapt, if anything well say we tricked you into making it, you had no idea," Sirius stated comfortingly. Severus stared at the two of the with a frown.

"All right, but from now on, I'm not helping you with any more pranks, you need a potion, make it yourself. I can't afford to get in trouble," Severus said, staring hard at the two boys in front of him.

"Of course, never again," James and Sirius agreed.

The next two weeks was spent searching for the culprit. The first place the teacher checked was with the house elves that worked in the kitchen. They said they had seen nobody and that as far as they could tell no one had tampered with it while it was in their sights. This was very disconcerning news but James and Sirius had subetly bragged that they had had a way to make them invisible and had poured the potion into the drinks for the Slytherine right below their pointed noses of the house elves. As expected all fifth years and above had been questioned but they all had ahd a strong alibi and the teachers were stuck on what to do. There was no proof that James and Sirius had done it since they weren't the best at potions making and they didn't have their guilt stored on their wands. It was the perfect crime and Slughorn was sick of it. He wanted the culprits and he wanted them now. Severus was still nervous about it and that seemed to get the attention of Lily, who asked plainly what was wrong. Severus couldn't lie to his best friend do he decided to tell her the truth. She was not happy, she scolded Severus for giving in but she was more madder at James and Sirius for tricking poor, sweet Severus into their game and causing the boy unneeded amounts of stress. Lily's anger had gotten the best of her and James and Sirius spent a whole week nursing their black eyes, mentally cursing Lily but also agreeing that they deserved it for dragging Severus down with them.

The last week before winter break was spent doing crazy amounts od homework. The teachers weren't letting up for the holidays, especially Professor Slughorn who was still a little (read: majorly) pissed for what happened during Thanksgiving that he gave everyone but his snakes extra homework for over the winter break. Some where nice enough to give it ahead of time so they could get it done before they left on break but some (Slughorn) waited until the last possible second before handing them a book sized amount of homework, due the moment they returned to class in two weeks time. The three other house were not happy and complained to their head of house, but since Slughorn was the potions teacher he could do whatever he wanted in regards to his class. Severus, Remus and Lily didn't mind the extra load, they would be able to get in done in a timely manner. It was James and Sirius who were freaking out, especially since they would be getting no help from their agitated friends.

Winter break came and all five of the Marauders were staying for Christmas and New Years at Hogwarts. The first day or two was spent doing their homework, which the three studious Gryffindors made sure the two others sat down and did. It would be a pain to hear their bitching on the last day about how they hadn't done it and their begging on wanting to copy one of theirs. Once their homework was out of the way, the five of them headed outside to play in the snow. It went on like this for a few more days, the Marauders just walking around, doing whatever striked their fancies. Soon enough Christmas Eve came ans then Christmas day, were the five of them opened their presents. They all were happy with what they got, especially from each other. Lily had gotten chocolates, muggle clothing, wizard robes, dress robes and other stuff. James and Sirius had gotten a whole bunch of intresting things from Zonko's and Secerus got them a mini potions set for them to do their pranking potion in. Remus had received quite a few books, including _Werewolf Management and How to Deal _and _One Thousand Potions Under the Cauldron_. Severus got a potions book, a very old and expensive one from James (_Ancient Potion-making_), a nice pair of muggle jeans and a shirt from Lily, a lovely red and gold bracelet from Remus with Severus's name encraved on it, and from Sirius a necklace made of gold with a giant Ruby. That Christamas had to be the best one so far and Severus had a feeling there were more to come.

The next five days were spent the same way the first few days before Christmas was spent, doing whatever the hell they wanted when they wanted it. The five of them had so much fun having snowball wars and making snowmen and spelling them alive like in the muggle cartoon. The New Year snuck upon the teens quickly, the excited buzzing of the coming year vibrated throughout the entire castle. However once the new year came the next morning, everybody realized that they only had three more days until school began anew and those that had put off their homework were now in a panic to try and get it done. The Marauders fortunately weren't one of those people since they had done it the first few days, leaving them stress free for the next couple of days. All too soon the fun stopped at they had to return to the normal and boring routin of going to classes and doing those coma inducing homework assignments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 7: Second Year- January and February

January was a boring month, nothing of significant happened, no holiday of which to speak of. There were tiny pranks done by the two Marauders, but nothing note worthy. Their pranks hadn't been anything scandalous and attention demanding, they were just little things here and there done within their own Common Room that extracted some chuckles here and there. School life went on as usual and the three Marauders were quickly becoming fidgety with the monotonous life. There classes hadn't been much fun either, Professor Sprout was introducing some kind of plant that once plucked from the soil look like a wrinkled baby that had a piercing cry. Frank Longbottom had fainted and had to be taken to the infirmary, but besides that nothing else exciting had happened in that class. Potions had always been a favorite subject for Severus but now that the rubbish potions professor was in a rut over what had happened over two months ago it was hard for even him to find that class much fun. McGonagall was still a strict as ever, teaching them how to transfigure one thing into another, taking points off those who couldn't and giving to those who did and assigning homework as per usual. Life only started to pick up pace when February arrived with the promise of Valentines Day.

"Oh, two weeks until Valentines," Lily gushed to Severus. The littlest Marauder smiled happily at his friend who was all bubbles and laughter at the thought of Valentines. That was the day when couples showed their love for each other more than they usually did, something about it being expected on that particularly day. Severus didn't know why Lily was so pleased, none of them had boyfriends or girlfriends and in his opinion he thought they were too young for them anyways, but he didn't tell Lily this.

"I can't wait either Lily," Severus replied, but to appease the girl. Lily smiled broadly. The rest of the time was spent doing the homework they had gotten from Professor Sprout and McGonagall. James, Sirius and Remus soon joined them and they all did their homework before they decided to turn in for bed.

The next two weeks came and went and Lily was getting more and more pumped at the days went by. Finally Severus had to ask why she was so excited for that one day.  
"Lily, seriously, what's so special about Valentines, we don't even have boyfriends and girlfriends to spend the day with?" Severus asked exasperatedly. Lily gave Severus a chilling look and Severus now felt sorry for asking, that look spelt nothing but rocky seas ahead.

"Well, if you must know, I was planning on spending it with all of you, as more of a friendship day than a couples day," Lily replied icily. Severus shivered at the coldness; he had to apologize before it was too late.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that, its just Valentines is usually for couples, I had wondered if you had found someone since you were so excited for the day. Sorry Lils," Severus apologized. The room temperature seemed to return to normal and Severus gave an internal sigh.

"That's okay Sev, and no I haven't found anyone," Lily chirped happily. The rest of the time was spent talking about what they would be doing that day. All the fun things they would be doing and the Valentine's party they would be going to since it was open for all years Lily was excited to go with all of them. Lily's excitement traveled to Severus ad even he was now looking forward to spending the day with Lily and the boys.

Severus was horrified to find out that James and Sirius were planning another prank for the Valentines Day party. If Lily found out about this they were dead. She may not mind any other time but Lily had seemed very passionate about this party.

"You guys shouldn't do that, as much as setting of filibuster fireworks is, Lily would kill you if you spoiled this for her," Severus begged. Sirius and James gave Severus a funny look, though James's looked more upset then anything.

"What, why would she be looking forward to a stupid Valentines party? She hasn't got a boyfriend, has she?" James asked desperately. He had had a crush on the red headed since the moment he spotted her talking so sweetly to Severus with a soft smile on her pretty face last year. His crush had escalated over the past year as he got to know her and he'd be damned if he lost her to some random asshole.

"Oh, what, no. She wants us all to go as friends, apparently Valentines Day is a special day from woman," Severus stated. James sighed, his entire body deflating. He had been ready to track down whoever had asked out his Lily and added to the dead body toll.

"Well okay then, we'll lay of the prank. Wouldn't want an angry Lily now would we, she damn scary," Sirius muttered, a little downtrodden for not being able to do is prank but not willing to have an angry Lily on his head.

The party was held in the Great Hall like all other parties. The four long tables were cleared to leave more room for those couples that wished to dance. One table was off to the side that all held an arrangement of goodies on it for the picking. Lily was wearing a beautiful emerald dress that went with her eyes, while the boys came in wearing muggle jeans and a shirt, not as enthusiastic about dressing up. Lily hadn't been happy when she was them walk into the Common Room dressed like that but the boys refused to wear anything but and Lily had to reluctantly let it go, though they knew they would get an earful later. The male Marauders still didn't see the appeal of coming to a party were their seniors were all coddling with their dates but Lily did and that was the end of that. Corny love songs were playing and the place was just screaming with pink and glitter, so much so that Severus had winced the moment he walked in. He wasn't a fan of the color, preferring black, red and purples, but Lily loved the color, so he wasn't going to say anything.

"So what should we do first? Dance," Lily suggested.

"All of us, or are we taking turns?" Remus asked worriedly looking out at the floor of dancing teens. Severus was looking queasy at the thought and James and Sirius silently felt bad, Severus very well didn't like crowds, they made him nervous. Lily though hadn't caught on, too busy contemplating Remus's question.

"Well since there is only five of us it would be better if we all went and danced," Lily stated. With that idea Lily promptly dragged the unenthusiastic teens to the dance floor.

They danced for about an hour in some kind of demented circle, ignoring the questioning stares they got from their peers. The night was going great until the five of them heard the unmistakable voice of their most despised enemy and his cronies. Strangely enough and considerably worrying was that it wasn't only them three advancing, but two more boy from their year, a perfect and three first years, Regulus Black among them.  
"You're quite the dancer there Severus," Peter leered. His gang of Crabble and Goyle laughed like hungry hyenas.

"Leave Severus alone," Lily yelled. "And who the hell are you?" The six newcomers grinned sinisterly and decided to amuse the girl.

"I am Nathaniel Mulciber," one of the second years introduced.

"William Avery," stated the other second year.

"Lucius Malfoy," the longhaired platinum blond said haughtily.

"Evan Rosier," one of the three first years greeted.

"Wilkes," another first year muttered, only giving his last name.

"I'm Regulus Black, but my dear brother must have already told you that," Regulus sneered, which caused Sirius to sneer right back. The Gryffindors were now outnumbered five to nine and the odds weren't in their favor, especially since there was a Slytherine six year there. If not for Malfoy, the Marauders would have been able to easily beat the others. However Malfoy was there and it didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon.

"What do you want?" James growled. He, Sirius and Remus were standing in front of the other two, shielding them from harm if things got ugly.

"Oh, nothing much, we just came to talk to Severus," Lucius stated simply, to which Mulciber and Avery quickly agreed, smirking seductively at the small male. Sirius and Remus growled and moved to block Severus out of the way.

"Now don't be like that brother, move over so we can see our cute little snake," Regulus smirked. Sirius glared at his little brother, wishing nothing more than to hit the snotty git in the mouth.

"Darling Severus should have been one of us," Lucius spoke and there was a muttered agreement from all the Slytherine, all of them looking lustfully at Severus. Lily by this point had had enough. Not only had they ruined their friendship night but also they were mentally undressing her best friend. With the strength she knew not, Lily shoved James and Sirius aside, grabbing her wand from her dress robes, she showed no fear as she pointed it threateningly at the nine boys. Eight of the nine boys started laughing, but Lucius Malfoy was anything but pleased.

"Don't you point your filthy wand at me, Mudblood," Lucius sneered. James, Sirius and Remus glared hateful and went to get their wands, but they weren't as quick as Severus, who had drawn his own wand.

"Expelliarmus," Severus yelled loudly, watching in a sort of sick fascination as Malfoy went flying backwards.

Lucius crashed into the buffet table, breaking it in the process and becoming drenched in the sugared delights of the night. Everybody was now deathly quite, all eyes were on Lucius and a red faced Severus Snape. The other Marauders were looking at the smallest of their group in awed admiration, while the remaining Slytherine looked taken aback. The calm before the storm ended and the professors sprung into action, Dumbeldore leading the fray. Students were breaking out into whispers, no doubt talking about what had just happened and making all kinds of rumors. Quite, kind and calm Severus of Gryffindor had just single-handedly disarmed Slytherine perfect Lucius Malfoy. It took a moment for the thought to be processed, but then everyone but the Slytherine house was cheering at Severus, congratulating him. Meanwhile the professors had reached a now standing Malfoy, whose whole demeanor spoke of how livid he was.

"Malfoy," Slughorn cooed worriedly. Lucius gave the man a disgusted look but let the fat man fawn over him as much as he liked.

"You should head over to Madam Pomfrey's," Dumbeldore stated kindly. Lucius gave him a pure look of loathing, but the grandfatherly headmaster seemed not to notice.

"I'll escort him," Slughorn offered. "You go deal with him," he stated icily, looking at Severus murderously.

"Of course Horace. Minerva, if you don't mind," Dumbeldore said, watching with twinkling blue eyes as Horace left with a disgruntled Malfoy and Minerva went over to the Gryffindors. During the loud cheering and utter confusion, the eight other Slytherine had blurred into obscurity by the time McGonagall got there.

"Come with me," was all McGonagall said before she turned around and started walking away. Not wanting to get into more trouble the Marauders followed closely, leaving the Great Hall to the sounds of teens cheering Severus's name. The five of them soon found themselves in Professor McGonagall's office, where she promptly sat down and conjured enough chairs for them to sit in.

"Now why don't you tell me why you thought it okay to use the Expelliarmus on Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall stated strictly in her business like clipped tone. She was not happy and Severus couldn't help but wince. The five of them told her of why they used magic against another student and pleaded that it wouldn't happen again. McGonagall gave them a hard look, surveying their honesty and found no deceit.

"All right then, you will all lose five points, Severus ten and serve a weeks worth of detention. Cleaning out the trophy room without magic, is that clear?" Minerva questioned, although she wasn't expecting a response. They all nodded and McGonagall feeling that that they had been suitably punished let them go off to their dormitories.

For the rest of February, everyone was talking about what had happened that Valentines night. People were still coming up and congratulating Severus, shaking his and or patting him on the back. The Slytherine were beyond sulky, which caused them to be even nastier than ever. Lucius saw it as his personal goal in life to make the Marauders lives hell, especially Severus's. So now not only did they have Peter and his dumb gang of Crabble and Goyle, they now had Lucius and his gang of Mulciber and Avery harassing them were ever they went. The rest of the year just seemed to get a whole lot harder for the five Gryffindors and they were now looking forward to Spring break, which was only three weeks away. Severus and friends however felt that they weren't going to make it to the holidays if the Slytherine kept staring at them like that, as if they were conspiring their murder right that very second. Severus had never felt so small and venerable as he did when all those snakes eyed him like a piece of meat and was thankful that he had such great friends to shield him from most of their looks. He would never regret defending Lily, but he wished that the hatred of the whole of Slytherine house wasn't the price he had to pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Another chapter done, please review. The more reviews the faster I go. I will have the next chapter in about a weeks time, maybe more, maybe less.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Severus Snape was the bravest man Harry ever knew. What would of happened had Severus been sorted into Gryffindor instead. What if he only loved Lily like a sister and became friends with the Marauders.

Marauder Era, Gryffindor!Severus, Slytherin!Peter

Pairings: Sirius x Severus x Remus and James x Lily

Warnings: Homosexuality, Mentions of Abuse, Peter-Bashing, and M rated smut later on

Thanks to everyone who followed and added this story to their favorites. Here is part 8 and 9 of my story What If.

Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me and never will, if they did Severus would still be alive and the Dark Lord would have been victorious. These people belong to J.K Rowling, a brilliant woman.

Authors note: I have no beta so sorry for any grammar mistakes, no matter how many times I go over this I won't be able to catch all my mistakes.

What If

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 8: Second Year- March and April

The Marauders had to watch their backs; everywhere they went a Slytherine was waiting for them. It seemed Lucius had recruited almost every single snake he could in order to get back at them. The month of March was hell on Earth, no matter where they went something bad always had to happen to them. First occurrence happened in Transfigurations, which they had with the Slytherine, which included Peter, Crabble, Goyle, Mulciber and Avery. The green and sliver housed students had openly glared and sneered at them the whole time, and no one had it as bad as little Severus did. They were practically bullying the poor Gryffindor, sending flying notes that brought tears to the raven-haired boys eyes. The worst of them called Severus a whore and a perfect little cocksucker; disgusting doodles that magically moved were portraying in vivid detail what those words entailed. The horrible part was that when Professor McGonagall had confiscated the parchment after the seventh note was caught, sent by a snickering Peter. However instead of finding some crude words and doodles, McGonagall was the answers to the test they were currently taking. Upset and disappointed, McGonagall scolded Severus quite harshly before deducting twenty points from Gryffindor. The Slytherine had laughed their asses off.

More occurrences, each more vulgar and demeaning were directed at Severus. Sure some of them targeted others like Lily or the three other Gryffindors, but the brunt of the cruel jokes were directed at Severus. Everyone hated how sad the littlest Gryffindor looked, the whole of the scarlet and gold house were feeling the depressing air around the once bouncy ravenette. Because of this war between the two rival houses kicked up more violently then before. Where as it had always been a mutual hatred between Gryffindor and Slytherine, it was mostly kept to snide remarks. Now however was different, one of their own was hurting and the lions will be damned if they didn't get retribution against those evil snakes. Pranks and cruel jokes were thrown like snowballs during a snowball fight between the two houses, but unlike a snowball fight this was anything but friendly. Each side intended to hurt the other, to make the other pay for what they felt was a blow to their house pride.

Severus was to be protected and always be around five or more Gryffindors. The Marauders usually stuck together, but in some cases they couldn't all be together, so others would fill in those roles. The Sixth and Fourth years were taking this the most seriously of them all, the Fifth and Seventh years too busy with their upcoming exams, although not too busy not to have a go at the snakes once in awhile. The Fourth and Sixth years, being quite experienced, were able to pull off some amazing feats. That was quite useful against Malfoy and his band of Sixth year cronies. For now each side was equal in their war, a stalemate if sorts, each side rather die than give up. House points for both houses were dwindling so much that Huffelpuff was now in the lead for the House cup, not that many snakes or lions cared. It was power that the house of red and green were fighting over, what mattered most to them was to get the other side to crack. However with the amount of over inflated pride each side was known to carry, the end didn't seem to be in the immediate future.

Halfway through March and the war seemed to only get worse, although the professors remained blissfully unaware of this. Severus one day was found crying in an empty bathroom, tied and blindfolded. It had been the one time that the smallest Marauder had been on his own, telling his friends that he had forgotten his books in their potions class. Since they had just come from there and it was only a little ways back, the other Gryffindors thought nothing of letting the ravenette go on his own. Besides all they Slytherine had left first and were well ahead of them so nothing bad could go wrong. How miserably wrong they were. Apparently they had for an instant forgotten that the Dungeons were Slytherine territory and there were bound to be more of those snakes slithering about. Apparently between were the Marauders waited patiently and Professor Slughorn's classroom dungeon, five sixth years snakes, with Malfoy at the head, ambushed Severus and dragged him into the nearest concealed place, a bathroom. What transpired was pure agony.

"Hello Severus," Lucius purred, a predatory gleam shinning in his mercury colored eyes. The youngest of them all looked up from the spot on the floor were he had landed when they had roughly pushed him in. Severus winced as he tried to move but found that his leg was twisted in an awkward angle and was mostly broken.

"Malfoy," Severus spat, though it didn't sound as threatening as he had planned it to be. The five other Sixth years snickered while Lucius looked anything but pleased.

"Amusing," he drawled. "However we don't have long. I am sure you know why we dragged you here." Severus glared hateful, but his small build and inability to move hardly made the boy any more threatening to the six teens that were four years his senior.

"_Incarcerous_," Lucius hisses, sending a rope out of the tip of his wand. The Sixth years watch in excitement as Severus is tied up, becoming even more so when the boy starts to panic and scream.

"That's no use, we already put up a _silencing charm_ around the area. No one's coming to save you," one of the Sixth years sneered.

"Now why don't we have our fun," Lucius states, licking his lips. "But before we start, there is one more thing that needs to be done to complete this delisious picture. _Obscuro_." With that spell a blindfold was conjured and wrapped around Severus's watery onyx eyes. Given the go ahead from their leader, the other Sixth years raised their wands and aimed it at the bound but still struggling Gryffindor. Different flashes of light and intense pain was the last thing Severus saw before he blacked out.

Security around Severus was doubled, no tripled, and the Marauders were incrediably upset and angry about what had happened to one of their own. Sirius and Remus had taken matters into their own hand and had recruited some Seventh, Sixth and Fifth years to plan a raid on the Slytherine common room. There they were going to find those responsible and then some and teach them what happened when the snakes went after one of their lions. James and Lily, the redhead beyond livid about what happened to her best friend, were leading the charge with Fourth years and below to ransack the snakes hide holes, the dungeons, with whatever grafetti they could. This plan was going to be a double blow to the snakes and the lions were all to eager for retribution to give a damn about the concequences.

This double plan was carried out on the last day of March. It all started innocently enough, the four houses awoke and had breakfast in the Great Hall. The professors were talking amongst themselves, never knowing what planned brewed in the minds of all the lions of scarlet and gold. There were no classes that day because it was Saturday and everyone planned on chilling that day, especially the Slytherine, who would be hiding out in their dungeons. Around mid-day was when the first part of the plan started and all Fifth years and above followed Sirius and Remus, who were leading the rest to the unknown location of the Slytherine dorms with a piece of old parchment in their hands. The plan was held off from being done the day after the attack on Severus, because they two second year Gryffindors had to put the finishing touches on a special map they nicknamed the Marauder's Map. No one but the Marauders knew what was on that map, but the others could only guess that it showed them how to get into the Slytherine common rooms.

Under a _Disillusionment Charm_ and a _Notice-Me-Not Charm_ the Gryffindors finally stumbled upon what was suppose to be the Slytherine common room entrance.

"Well how do we get in?" one Gryffindor hisses quietly.

"We wait for someone to walk out," Sirius stated as if it were obvious. Having no other alternatives, the other higher yeared Gryffindors decided to wait with the two second years until some unexpecting Slytherine decided to leave. They didn't have to wait long, and with Lady Luck on their side a small first year walked out. Two Seventh years ambushed the first year, who gave out a surprised squeak before one of the two Seventh years cast a _Silencio_ on the child, preventing him from making any noises. With the common room door opened, the Gryffindors charged in one by one, none of the Slytherines noticing anything until spells were hurled their way. Curses and hexes such as the _Furnunculus Curse_ and _Bat-Bogey Hex_ were fired with such speed and precision it was no wonder that one of the Slytherine were able to dodge in time. With the element of surprise no longer in use, the few Slytherine who weren't hit were now fighting back with their own curses and hexes.

Down in the dungeons, James and Lily were leading the rebellion against the snakes in their own way with their band of warriors. Graffetti made of paint issued from their wands wrote the most crude and hurtful of meassages on the walls. Filibuster fireworks were set loose to do them most damage. Half an hour later, the group of Gryffindors believed that they had done a marvoulous job and quickly left in different directions. Their plan to not get caught was to first use the _Deletrius_ spell on each others wand to get rid of any evidence and them split up and move in different directions and come up with an alibi for their superiors who were most likey still fighting off Slytherines. That way when they were questioned, their wands gave nothing away and they could safetly get their mates out of trouble. It was the perfect plan and the Marauders prided themselves on coming up with it. Hurt one of their own and there was going to be hell to pay.

Back in the Slytherine common room, the Slytherine numberes were dwindeling, but unfortunately some Gryffindors had been hit by either the _Confundus Charm_ or the _Conjunctivitus Curse_. Neither spell were quite nice, living the target confused or their eyes in serious pain. Sirius and Remus, despite being the youngest were doing exceptionally well and were holding their own. Of course it also helped that they were damn pissed and the need for revenge was coursing through their veins. Remus was doing the best and his anger far exceeded Sirius's, although it could be sumed up to the fact that the full moon was only two days away and the inner werewolf was having an affect on him. It was during a particularly nasty _Hair Loss Curse_ that hit a decending Lucius Malfoy that the battelfield turned bloody. Apparently all the commontion downstairs brought those in their rooms out of hiding. Those to have come down were Malfoy, Regulus, Wilkes, Rosier and a whole bunch of Sixth and Seventh years. Pettigrew, Crabble, Goyle, Mucliber and Avery were already on the floor, having passed out from the pain of the _Furnunculus Curse_.

A now bald Malfoy lead the remaining Slytherine into the fray. Beyond pissed, the Malfoy heir was holding back and a deadly round of _Bat-Bogey Hexes_ showed it. Sirius and Regulus were in a spectacular duel, curses and countercurses flying from their wands faster than the trained eye could see. Remus was dealing with a very stir crazy bald heir while the rest delt with whoever got in their way. The war raged on and on until each side were down to their last men. Regulus fell to Sirius's combination of _Expelliarmus _and _Incarcerous_, while Lucius went down by the hands of Remus and two Seventh years who decided to help out. Every single Slytherine was down for the count and the Gryffindors rejoiced.

"That's what you get for messing with Severus," Sirius and Remus sneer. Lucius glares at the two scarlet and gold clad second years, but because he had been hit by an _Incarcerous_ and _Silencio_ spell, that was the best thing he could do to show his animosity towards them. Feeling victorious, the Gryffindors all left, carrying their wounded out and whooping loudly. They felt on top of the world, nothing could ruin this moment.

April came the next morning and already the atmosphere was tense when the Gryffindors arrived in the Great Hall. The normally chatty air was silent, the professors, showing either expressions of anger, disbelief and disappointment. Headmaster Dumbeldore seemed to have lost the twinkle in his blue eyes and suddenly looked older that he normally would. The Slytherine table was full of sneering faces, but that wasn't uncommon, what was uncommon was the presence of some many pureblood parent. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were there, along with Mr. and Mrs. Avery, Mucliber, Wilkes, and Rosier. Walburga and Orion Black were there as well, and Sirius felt a sense of fear when his parents glared at him with the most hatred he had ever received. Peter and his cronies sat smugly, absorbing their parents concerns and ideals as if they were a moldy sponge. It made the Marauders and every Gryffindor sick to their stomachs, but they knew better than to voice their thoughts now.

Once every one was seated, Dumbeldore arose and ordered everyone to listen, as he had something important to announce.

"Yesterday it had been reported that our own Hogwart's house of Gryffindor had done a terrible deed upon the house of Slytherine. Two events have occurred which can not be ingnored. The attack by several Fifth years and up lead by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin on the Slytherine house common room and the crude grafetti and firworks in the dungeons, done by our resident Gryffindor Fourth years and below, lead by James Potter and Lily Evans. These are serious crimes and have very serious consequences. The punishment for such a thing is expulsion…" Dumbeldore paused, waiting out the cheers of the Slytherines and the nodded agreements of the parents. "However," Dumbeldore continued, much to the annoyance of those who were previously cheering. "I can not expel the whole of Gryffindor, we'd be left with no Gryffindor house until the first years decide to populate it next year. Instead I will leave the Gryffindor Head of House, Minerva McGonagall to decide their fate."

Dumbeldore conculded his speech by sitting down and turning attentive ears to Minerva McGonagall, who rose just as Albus sat.

"Thank you Headmaster for your choose words. As Albus had stated I will be incharge of the the Gryffindors punishment. However before I do that, I would like to met with James, Sirius, Remus and Lily in my office to discuse why they did this. The parents of our esteemed Slytherine, please consult with Horace about any issues you may have with anything," Minerva stated. Once done, McGonagall becond for the four Marauders to follow her. They did, reluctantly while shooting a confused Severus a reassuring smile that looked more like a grimace in the onyx eyed boys perspective. How had they found out about what they'd done? Everyone swore to secercy, and no one was dumb or desperate enough to betray them, so how? There plan had been fool proof, or atleast in their eyes it had been. What did they do wrong? These questions were spiraling in the Marasuder's and every Gryffindors mind.

The four Gryffindors finally entered the Gryffindor Head of Houses office, where McGonagall conjured up four chairs for them to sit in. They did so without a word, waiting silently while McGonagall got her barings together.

"Would anyone of you like to tell me what they hell happened?" Minerva gritted out. None of them said anything and the transfiguration professor sighed.

"I guess we will have to do this the hard way," McGonagall stated, taking out a small vile with a liquid resembling water in it.

"Normally _Veritaserum_ is forbidden to be used on a student, but the Headmaster has made an exception for it to be used to find the cause of what had happened to the Slytherines. It was all quite ingeniously planned, having everyone in different places, having alibi's and all that. When we first got wind of what happened from a terrified first year Slytherine about what had taken place, we rushed there only to find the students bound or knocked out. The little Slytherine didn't know who did it, but I had an idea. I called in a random Gryffindor student and questioned him. As you may have guessed he said he had no idea what I was talking about and stated that he had an alibi for when the attack took place. To verify the students claims I called in that student and with further questioning they were both left off. Gryffindor after Gryffindor, no matter what year told me the same story, that they didn't know and that they had an alibi. When I reported this to the Headmaster, he told we to speak to Horace about getting some _Veritaserum_ from him, a very strong potion that has the drinker tell the truth to any question asked. Now when I called back the first student I interrorgated, I slipped this into his drink that I so nicely gave him, and when I asked him the same questions as last time, I got different answers. The whole of Gryffindor was in one the raid of the Slytherine common room and the dungeon attack. He even spilled the beans on who comissioned these attacks. Now I will be asking you to either tell me the truth or I'll take the potion. If you choose neither than I will be forced to make you drink it and after, expel you."

The four Marauders sat there the entire time, listening with a sinking feeling welling up in their chest. Now that they understood how they were found out and how their plan came undone at the seams. With no other options, the best seemed to just come clean and tell the truth.

"Alright, we did it," James finally spoke. Lily gave her friend an encouraging smile, which seemed to loosen his nerves some. Professor McGonagall regarded them with a look than none of them were able to place, but it made them feel sick.

"Why?" McGonagall asked. Minerva already knew that they had done it, but the verbal confession only added validity to the story the Gryffindor boy had told under the influence of the truth potion. The reason why had not been explained. The Gryffindor boy had just known that it had something to do with Severus. He hadn't really needed a reason for giving those 'nasty evil snakes what they deserved' as he had so nicely stated. She knew her Gryffindor wouldn't have done something this big unprovoked, not that that made any differene, surely not. However she would like to know that she hadn't taught barbarians who just attacked for sport. She would be very pissed if the answer was because they felt like going snake hunting.

"We did it because of what they did to Severus," Lily stated at once. That question had brought back the fire in Lily once she remembered how broken her best friend had looked, bound, blindfolded and crying. She hadn't seen Severus react that way to her voice since the time she had walked in on the after affects of a particularly gruesome beating by his father. It had been from that day forward that Lily had promised herself that she would do everything in her power to prevent Severus from going into one of his relapses. She had failed however on that fateful day and it still made her boil with rage whenever she thought back to what those pitiful excuses for human beings had done to someone as sweet as Severus. How could she just sit back while those vile demons walked away scott free. No, when James and Sirius came up with this plan, she and Remus had been all for it. She would never regret her actions, the only thing she regretted was not going with Remus and Sirius to deal some damage of her own. However she had another part to play and she had played it well. Every rude and degrading thing she could think of was sprayed onto the dungeon walls with bright red paint. It was her brilliant idea to place a _Permanent Sticking Charm_ on the messages. It would take more than a simple spell or two to get rid of those words and Lily hoped that they never came down.

"What happened to Severus?" McGonagall asked immediately. The four Marauder quickly went into a full blown description of what had happened to Severus a few weeks ago. Minerva listen with a tight lipped frown, eyes narrowing at the horrific display of inhumanity to one so small and fragile. Out of all her Gryffindors, Minerva adored Severus. He was kind and gentle, brilliant minded and compassionate about his studies; a model Gryffindor if she had ever taught one. To hear about what had happened to Severus made her blood boil. As much as she wished to agree and congradulate them on a job well done, she was a teacher and as such couldn't go picking sides. She could however bring this up with the Headmaster and Horace, and debate on a suitable punishment for both sides.

"Alright, that is enough. I will be taking this up with the Headmaster, please return to the common rooms dor now. I believe Severus is there, why don't you go keep him company? I am sure you have a lot of explaining to do." Professor McGonagall rises from her chair and so do the four Marauders. With soft muttered goodbyes, the four leave, heading in the direction of the common rooms were a confused and most likely demanding ravenette is waiting for them.

The rest of the day was spent in the common rooms, the four Marauders were bombarded with questions upon their entry. The most demanding had been from a small raven haired youth with big and watering onyx eyes. James, Sirius and Remus went to tell the other Gryffindor what happened while Lily pulled her best friend to the side and told him what they had done and why they had done it.

"Oh Lily, you idiot," Severus half screamed half sobbed, pushing the girl weakly away from him.

"Severus?" Lily questioned, reaching out a hand to touch a tear stained cheek.

"No," Severus moaned in dispair, slapping away her hand. Taken aback Lily watched in horror and guilt as Severus broke down crying, muttering 'you idiot' between sobs.

"Severus, what's wrong?"

"You. Stupid. Irresponsible. Idiot."

"Severus, now isn't that a bit rude," Lily scolded, not happy with Severus's randomly choosen words. "Tell me what's wrong, Severus." Lily grabbed Severus by the wrist, prying the boys hands from his face which he had been using to muffle his crys. The crys were so loud that the other Marauders had caught wind of it and were now leaving their audience to go see what was wrong with their friend.

"He started crying and calling me and idiot after I told him what we'd done. He hasn't told me why though," Lily told them.

"Think," Severus yelled through his sobs. The four Marauders looked at the sobbing mess with worried eyes.

"Will you please just tell us," Lily cooed softly. The three other Marauders also jumped in, giving their own comforting words, in hopes of calming the boy down enough to speak. The other outsider Gryffindors sensing that they were intruding in something personal all headed up stairs to their dormitiories. Once the five Marauders were alone, Severus seemed to have calmed down some.

"Now Severus, tell us what's wrong," Lily pleaded. It was killing her seeing her friend crying and not knowing what needed to be done to fix the problem.

"You're all idiots," Severus stated, glaring at them all with red buffy eyes. The four Marauders winced, "Now why do you think that Severus?" Lily didn't know how many more times she could ask this before she snapped. Being called an idiot wasn't really the answer she was looking for.

Severus stared at them with a look akin to disbelief, an expression that clearly read 'are you stupid or something'.

"You could have been expelled," Severus answered at last. The four Marauders stared at him with confused yet exasperated frown. Was that it? Was that the reason Severus had been crying and calling them idiots? Because they almost got expelled. It seemed quite silly.

"Well yeah, but it's not like you would get expelled. We made sure that you were kept entirely out of the loop, so you don't have to worry," Sirius stated, thinking that the ravenette would have been worried about him being expelled and having to explain to his abusive father how he got kicked out of a school made for their own kind.

"I know that you idiot, when they left out my name I knew I was in the clear, but that didn't mean you guess were. Idiots," Severus grumbled. The young boy seemed to have done a one eighty flip from crying and sobbing to being mad and grumpy. The four Marauders said nothing, they didn't know what to do or what to say to passify their upset friend. Severus gave an exhasperated sigh when no one seemed inclined to explaining anything more to him.

"You did realize that if you were expelled that you would be leaving me all alone with those Slytherines, right?" Severus asked slowly, as if he were talking to a small child that wasn't quite grasping a simple notion. It was with this sentence that realization hit home and four pairs of eyes widened in horror.

"Shit," James cursed. Lily didn't even scold him for inappropriate language as they all lunged forward to hug the grumpy ravenette. That seemed to do the trick as Severus relaxed in the embrace of his friends, soaking up their warmth greedily. They stayed like that for what seemed to be hours before they parted. When onyx eyes met green, hazel, blue and grey, all was forgiven. They hadn't bee expelled and Severus wasn't alone, and that was all that mattered for now.

Dinner was intresting enough. Professor McGonagall had did as she had stated and had talked to both Dumbeldore and the potions professor over what she had learned. Coming to a comprimse, the Gryffindor house would lose two hundred points while the Slytherine lose one hundred points. All Gryffindors, except Severus, were to have detention every week until school let out. Detention was also given to the six Sixth years who had been the ones to attack Severus, some_ Veritaserum_ on Lucius Malfoy had him confessing to who the other five were. These punishments instead of resloving any issues between the two houses only strenghtened it, not that the professors were aware of that fact. Horace Slughorn looked like hell, but who could blame him after having to deal with very powerful and angry pureblood guardians. Before the feast began Dumbeldore gave some words on how disappointed he was in them and that if anything more happened, he would not hold back on expelling anyone. With that happy note Dumbeldore sat back down, watching with his famous twinkeling eyes as the food magically appeared and everyone started eating.

The month of April went by suprisingly fast, though that was to be expected. After what had happened that March day had left security tighter than it had ever been. Filch and Mrs. Norris were prowling about more hungrily and the professors were keeping a closer watch on their students. This however didn't mean that the two houses weren't showing their open distain for one another, because they were, maybe even more than they normally wood. The whole attack had left the Slytherine even more nasty and crueler than usual, couple that with the fact that they were more cunning and cautious, they were still able to get in the usual jabs at Severus. Gryffindor wasn't going to take that lying down though, the protective shield of scarlet and gold around the petite boy did not stop, infact it seemed to have grown. There were only a few more days left until school let out and that only became more apparent as April gave way into May. With school ending on the sixth of June, the students of Hogwarts only had to get through about a month more before they all got to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 9: Second Year- May and June

May started out tense. Nobody had forgotten about what had happened at the end of March and probably nobody would. It was not a little prank that could be brushed aside, left in ones mind to gather dust and cobwebs. No, this event was life changing, or at least it was for the current students at Hogwarts. The Seventh years were lucky; they would be gone from this school in a month never to return. That however couldn't be said about the five Marauders who were only second years and had a couple more years to go. They had wished that Malfoy were a seventh year; at least he wouldn't be coming back the following year to torment them. The only hope they had that his stunt with Severus in the bathroom kept him from becoming Head Boy of Slytherine next year, or they were screwed. Other than those thought nothing exciting or relevant happened that was news worth. Everyone was still calming down now and focusing on their class tests. While not having to take their O.W.L's or N.E.W.T's yet, the Marauders were still subjected to end of the year test from their teachers. Professor Slughorn had been particularly cruel in his examination, to both parties, and it seemed that only perfect potions master Severus was able to get a O on his test.

With all the studying and testing, the hatred seemed to die down some. Not because the other side had forgiven the other, no, nothing as preposterous as that. It was just each side was so focused on studying that neither side had much chance to antagonize the other. That however didn't mean when June rolled around and the last of the testing was done that the open didn't return full force, because it did, maybe even stronger than ever. The last day of school finally sprung up and everybody was happy to leave that tense atmosphere for a nice two months long vacation at home. The Marauders had mixed feelings about leaving. Sure they didn't want to stay and do school work while being subjected to the vengeful glares of the green and silver students, but for Sirius and Severus, the prospect of going home looked like walking to their deaths. It was practically suicide and there was nothing either of them could do about it. James had offered Sirius a stay at his place and the blood traitor was more than willing to take the hazel-eyed boy on his offer. Lily had also been kind enough to offer her home, but Severus had to respectfully decline. The other Marauders didn't like that, especially since they knew what kind of home the raven came from. Severus however convinced them that if he didn't it would be much worse for him later on. He did however promise Lily that if things got rough that he would come to the safety of her and her parents.

The train ride was the same as ever and nothing of importance happened. Peter and his cronies came over and started shit, flirting with Severus and threatening the others. It wasn't a long chat because a Gryffindor perfect had told them off, adding detention for their first day back at Hogwarts next school year for antagonizing the Marauders. When the train stopped at Kings Cross, Remus was the first of the group to say goodbye and head off with him mother and father. James and Sirius then left, finding James's parents and most likely asking them if Sirius could spend the summer with them. By the giant grin on Sirius's face they had said yes. Walburga was a little ways off greeting Regulus like he was the most magnificent thing to have ever been born, while subtly glaring lasers at her firstborn. It seemed that she didn't care what happened to Sirius as she side apparated her second son out of there. Severus and Lily met up with the redheaded girls parents and all four of them made the trip back to Spinner's End. It was there Severus and Lily said goodbye, the redhead reminding Severus of his promise, before the raven-haired boy walked from Lily's house to his and through the door way to Hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Another chapter done, please review. The more reviews the faster I go. I will have the next chapter in about a week's time, maybe more, maybe less. Sorry I was so slow updating this chapter, but schoolwork, writer's block and pure laziness prevented me from getting it out to you sooner. I hope you all like it. I was wondering if I should do a whole chapter dedicated to each other the Marauders summer vacations, or just get on with third year? It all depends on what you guys, my loyal and wonderful readers request of me, so leave a review so I know what you want.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Severus Snape was the bravest man Harry ever knew. What would of happened had Severus been sorted into Gryffindor instead. What if he only loved Lily like a sister and became friends with the Marauders.

Marauder Era, Gryffindor!Severus, Slytherin!Peter

Pairings: Sirius x Severus x Remus and James x Lily

Warnings: Homosexuality, Mentions of Abuse, Peter-Bashing, and M rated smut later on

Thanks to everyone who followed and added this story to their favorites. Here is part 10, 11 and 12 of my story What If.

Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me and never will, if they did Severus would still be alive and the Dark Lord would have been victorious. These people belong to J.K Rowling, a brilliant woman.

Authors note: I have no beta so sorry for any grammar mistakes, no matter how many times I go over this I won't be able to catch all my mistakes.

What If

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 10: Summer- Severus's horrible home

(Warning: Implied Abuse)

Severus timidly opened the door to his home, scared witless about whom was possibly home. He knew his mother would be home, cooking, cleaning, or if Tobias was there, getting beaten. The first thing Severus noticed was how extremely quite it was. That put the young raven on high alert, there was always some type of noise, it gave Severus the knowledge of where his family was and how best to avoid them. Something had happened to his mother because she wasn't greeting him with her sad dark eyes. Closing the door behind him, Severus took attentive steps into the dusty house. What had happened for it to get so dusty, had him mother decided against cleaning? He hoped not, Tobias would pitch a fit if that were the case. Afraid now of what was happening, or lack there of, Severus softly called for his mother.

"Mother," Severus said a little louder.

A groan from somewhere in the living room was the only answer he got. That noise could only be from two people and he hoped to all Gods that it wasn't his father. There were heavy repercussions to pay if Severus woke his father from one of his many drunken comas. The last time Severus had woken his father from one of his drunken comas was a night he would never forget. The beating had been overly severe and had left him broken, very bloody and close to death. It had been that beating two years before the start of first year that had sent him into the protective arms of Lily and her family, minus the bitch Petunia. Deciding to risk it, just in case, Severus walked into his living room. The sight that met his eyes would forever haunt his dreams.

There was blood, everywhere, on the floor, on the sofa, on the walls. There was too much blood for it to come from one human being, but Severus knew that this had only come from one person, his mother. Severus couldn't see his mother yet, but something told him if he just moved around the couch, that he would be met with a sight unlike any other. With shaking steps, Severus maneuvered around the alcohol smelling room until he reached the couch. Since he was now closer than he was before, he could now hear a faint wheezing noise coming from behind the sofa that sounded utterly painful. Steeling his courage together, Severus finally went to see what could possibly be on the other side. What is eyes landed on was worse than he could imagine, even with all the blood smeared evidence around him that told of something very sinister happening here.

"Mother," Severus sobbed.

Lying in a gigantic pool of blood was Eileen Snape nee Prince, Severus's mother. At first glance she looked dead, but Severus remembered that she had been the one to groan and wheeze just seconds ago. Her chest moved slightly up and down, her blood stained lips parted, letting out stuttering, wheezing breaths that spoke highly of broken ribs and punctured lungs. It didn't take any time at all for Severus to immediately kneel by his mother's side, not caring about the blood that seeped in through his pants. He only cared about his mother who looked extremely pale, more so than usual. Her black eyes were open, but unseeing at the ceiling, as if her only concentration was on breathing and staying alive. She didn't react when Severus reached out for one of her hands, squeezing the appendage, trying to reassure her that he was here for her.

"Mother," he called again, hoping but knowing that she would not answer. Eileen made no move to show that she had heard her and Severus let out more sobs. Something was wrong with him mother, but he didn't know how to help. Hell, he didn't even know how she was still alive.

While concerned with him mother, Severus never noticed a figure walking up behind, until he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. There was a dangerous presence behind him and Severus had a very good idea of who it might be.

"Freak," Tobias slurred. That was all the warning Severus got as he was brutally kicked away from his mother. Severus let out a piercing cry at the pain in his side, a rib might have just snapped. His cry however, seemed to penetrate what ever fog Eileen's mind had been in, as she was now staring at her husband in horror.

"Still 'live b'tch," Tobias stated nastily, toeing Eileen's head with his boot. Severus's mother could not move in her state so she could do nothing but lay there, helpless against her husband. Tobias didn't seem to like that she had lived as he prepared to kick her head, maybe he could kill her with this last blow. Severus, against his better judgment, couldn't watch as his mother was killed, so consequences be damned. It took no time at all for Severus to get his wand out and pointed at his father, who stopped what he was doing to glare at his abomination of a son.

"Don' yah point that stick at me," Tobias bellowed in rage. Forgetting Eileen for a moment, since he would be back, he staggered towards his son. Fear gripped at Severus's heart, his hand and wand quivering. Tobias smirked cruelly.

"Kill yah first," Tobias muttered, an insane smile on his face. Severus whimpered, as his father grew closer. He had done it now. He was going to die. He would never see Lily, James, Sirius or Remus again. Severus closed his eyes and waited for the first blow to come.

The blow never came; instead he heard a distinct 'thud' of a body falling and then silence. Opening onyx eyes opened to see his father, eyes wide open, frozen and lying on the floor with an expression of rage o his face.

"I've stunned him for now," came the weak voice of Eileen Snape. Severus looked to his mother, who seemed much more paler than she had been before Tobias had entered.

"Potions… in my room… under floorboard… find the blue potion," Eileen ordered tiredly. Severus didn't argue, instead he ran to Eileen's separate room and looked for a lose floorboard. Finding it, Severus opened it and pulled out a shimmering blue potion, which Severus knew to be a Blood Replenishing Potion. She would definitely being needing that, if the amount of blood she lost was any indicator. Not wasting any time, Severus brought the potion back to his mother, who had yet to move an inch. He slowly feed her the slimy, horrid tasting potion, noticing that Eileen seemed to be getting better.

"Now, my son… green and red potion… hurry," Eileen muttered quietly. Severus did as he was told, finding and feeding her the two new potions, which together would heal her enough that her life was no longer in danger.

This however wouldn't be enough and Severus didn't know how long it would be until Tobias woke up. The fact that he was hit with a Stunning spell while extremely intoxicated should have put him out for a couple of hours. With that in mind Severus decided to risk going to the Evans family for help.

"Mother, hang on. I'm going to get help," Severus spoke. Eileen said nothing, only looked at her son with misty black eyes. It hurt Severus to leave her like that, but there was nothing he could do on his own. He needed help. Severus ran out of the house at lightning speed, dreading every moment his mother was out of his sight. It didn't take long until Severus was at the Evans home, banging loudly on the door. Lily opened the door, seeing her best friend whom she had just said goodbye to an hour ago, bloody and panicked. Immediately she howled for her parents, horrified to see her friend like this.

Mrs. Evans was the first to appear and at the sight of blood on Severus she immediately ushered him in.

"It's not mine," Severus quickly bit out. As much as he loved Mrs. Evans, now was not the time for her to go over-protective on him. It was his mother he was worried about.

"Who's then," Mrs. Evans asked, still looking stricken.

"My mother's," Severus replied rapidly. Mr. Evans decided at that moment to show up, looking upon Severus with wide eyes.

"Please, my mother," Severus gasped. He didn't have time to be coddled by Mr. Evans, they had to get to Eileen quick, before Tobias woke up and finished the job. Mr. and Mrs. Evans took only a second to look at each other than at Severus and Lily before they were out the door, sprinting towards Severus's home. Lily watched as they left, placing a gentle hand on Severus's shoulder. Tears prickled the deep onyx eyes, but he would not allow them to fall, not yet anyways. Only when his mother was carried in, unconscious in Mr. Evans arms, did Severus allow him self to cry. Mrs. Evans and Lily comforted him, telling him that Eileen was still alive at that they had called the police. It was about time that Tobias paid his dues.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 11: Summer- Severus and Lily's beginnings

Severus and Lily had always been there for each other, inseparable, like siblings. It had happened one day; Lily had shown signs of accidental magic in front of her sister, Petunia. Petunia, being the bitch that she was, called Lily a freak, and Lily not understanding what she was doing started to freak out. It was then, by a large blooming tree that a boy around her age, but small and undernourished, came out. He was beautiful and if Severus hadn't been wearing cloths specifically for boys, she would have thought him a girl, with his lithe figure, long black hair and soft features. The boy's beauty wasn't the only thing Lily noticed, it was his eyes, a color so dark that it blended in with his pupils, making them look like the boy had two big onyx gems for eyes. Those eyes however, held so much sadness and loneliness that couldn't help but feel the impulse to run and hug the raggedy clothed boy. The boy was holding one of the fallen flowers from the tree, his eyes never leaving Lily's green ones. Suddenly, the flower was transfigured into a bird that soared away. Lily watched in awe, while Petunia cursed the boy, calling him another freak, as she stomped away. The two of them were friends from then on, Severus telling Lily all about magic.

It was a year into their friendship that Lily finally found out about the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father. Sure she had noticed the odd thing here and there, like how skinny he was or how he seemed to have a few new bruises each week. However, Severus always played it off that he was just born skinny or that he was very clumsy and that was were all the bruises came from. Lily was just to young and had no proof to contradict what Severus had said, so she thought nothing of it. Severus nonetheless could not lie away what she has seen that day, a bloody little boy, cowering away in the hollow of the tree they had first met. The moment Severus had seen Lily, he had tried to bolt, but Severus's broken leg, with the bone sticking out, made that an impossible feat. Lily's heart broke at the pain filled cry that came from Severus's busted lips. Scared for her friend, Lily ran to get her parents, who when they found him went into full parent mode, caring Severus to their car, where they immediately went to the hospital. Severus was put into a cast after he had given the doctors the excuse that he had fallen off a tree after he had climbed to the top and didn't know hoe to get down. The doctors bought the excuse and let Severus go home after a few hours.

The Evans family, even though Severus told them the same thing, did not believe him. Severus finally relented and told them that his father had been particularly drunk and had caught Severus doing some magic to levitate a pan from the top shelf. Severus had needed it to make the man his lunch and the fear of getting beaten by his father for not making him something overclouded the knowledge that his father was only in the next room over. Tobias Snape hated magic, ever since he found out his wife was a witch, not a day went by that he didn't abuse her mentally, physically and sexually. The man had left Severus well enough alone, only neglecting him, but the moment Tobias saw the boy perform magic, was the moment Tobias knew his son would never be normal like him. Tobias's anger and resentment for magic had then been taken out on his son as well, not just only his wife. Eileen had tried to stop Tobias but she was a broken woman, a once great witch reduced to a caged woman, afraid over abusive husband and unable to help her precious son.

The Evans were shocked and disgusted with what Severus had told them of his family life and had wanted to press charges. Severus however didn't want this, as much as he loathed his father, he loved his mother, who was for all intense purposes still in love with Tobias, and didn't want to part from her. Lily and her parents really hated the idea of Severus going back, but he wasn't having it. If they decided to call the police Severus vowed to lie his ass off, he was not leaving his mother and the only connection to the Wizarding World he had. They final relented, but they opened their doors to the boy, telling them that if anything happened that he was welcome here. Severus had been so happy to have people other than his mother that cared for him. He would always treasure Lily's friendship and the love of her parents. To him they had become another family; the one Severus had wished he had been born with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 12: Summer- Severus's new family

Lily and her mother tried to comfort Severus, who was crying nonstop the minute his mother was cared in, looking to the entire world dead. That fortunately wasn't the case. Mr. Evans had called for an ambulance to take Mrs. Snape to the hospital while the police investigated the Snape home. Twenty minutes later, the sirens of an ambulance and police cars broke through the now quite home. Severus had stopped crying and was on the sofa with Lily and Mrs. Evans by he side. Mr. Evans was with Mrs. Snape, trying to bandage the woman as best as he could. The medical team came in and put the woman upon a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. The police had also entered, looking at the near dead woman and taking down some notes that they would need for later. The questioning was hard on Severus but he answered truthfully and by the end, the two officers seemed sickened by what that man did. They left after compiling enough evidence to get both wife and son out and arrest Mr. Snape.

Mrs. Snape was released from the hospital after a week in the ICU unit. She couldn't go back to an empty home, since her husband had been arrested and he was the sole breadwinner. Instead the Evans offered her the same sanctuary that they offered her son and she graciously accepted. Severus was so happy to see Mr. Evans return with his mother with him, looking the healthiest she had ever been. It seemed she was treated better in a hospital than at her own home. Eileen quickly became friends with Lily's parents. Lily also liked her; she was nice and intelligent, just like Severus was. Severus was happy to have his mother alive and healthy. She had always been quite and reserved at home, watching with dull eyes and flinching whenever she heard a particularly startling noise, as if she were expecting something to happen. Now, knowing that Tobias was awaiting trial and she was around people who seemed to like her, she was thriving. Over the weeks her sunken skin filled out and she just like Severus gained back the necessary pounds. Her features were soft and she looked to be positively glowing now that she no longer had to look over her shoulder. Her hair that was usually greasy and lifeless was now full and luscious. Severus loved seeing his mother like this, it was how she was suppose to be like before Tobias sapped the life out of her.

Severus and his mother got closer and closer each day. They could talk about anything, especially magic. Severus could finally speak to his mother about what he had done at Hogwarts, how he was excelling in his subjects, especially potions. Eileen could also now freely tell her son about her days as a witch at Hogwarts and Severus and Lily listen, enraptured. Even Lily's parents seemed to like listening to Eileen's stories, asking questions here and there so they better understood what their daughter was going through. Days turned into weeks and everyone in the Evans residents was at peace, the two Snapes were easily assimilated into everyday life. The only one who seemed against even more freaks in the house was Petunia, but no one really paid the horse faced girl any mind, just let her grumble away. Soon the Wizengamot owled them about when the trial to convict muggle, Tobias Snape would be held. Eileen, Severus, Lily and her parents were to come in one weeks time to the Ministry of Magic, were the trial will be held in courtroom 3. Until then, the newly formed family talked about what they would say and what evidence to present. Eileen had to inform Mr. and Mrs. Evans that in a Wizarding court that to make sure one was not lying, they would be given _Veritaserum _and their memories of the event would have to be taken and viewed. Eileen explained that none of these things hurt and that it was necessary, so unlike in muggle trials, it was impossible to lie to the judges.

One week later after the new family headed to the Ministry of Magic, where in courtroom 3, the case of Tobias Snape attempting to kill his wife and son would be held. Wizard and witches all sat in a high seating area above the ground in a a semi circle around the accused, who sat, chained up with two aurors by his side in the middle of the room. The Evans family and the two victims sat together, waiting for the procession to begin so that they could testify then go home. The Minister Barctimus Crouch stood up impassively and addressed the court.

"We are here today under the aligations that Tobias Snape has attempted to murder his wife and son," Crouch stated with a dull monotone. Tobias looked up at the Minister with dark loathing eyes, before he turned his glare onto his wife and son, snarling. Severus flinched and Eileen immediately hugged her son, eyeing the man she once loved with pure hatred. What a love struck and weakly pathetic fool she had been for ever being with this man. He had been alright when they met and married, but once he found out what she was it was no longer a loving home. The only reason she stayed was because she was pregnant with Severus with no where to go once her father had disowned her after she had married a muggle. She had hoped giving Tobias a child would lighten him up and in the beginning it sort of did, that was until Severus started showing signs of accidental magic, making him a freak in Tobias's eyes. The moment Tobias started beating their child is when she should of packed up and left no matter the fact that they had no where to go, but she had blinded her self with love, when on occasions he would act like he really did care for them, only to come home drunk and abusive again.

"May the first witness come up to the stands," Crouch ordered. Eileen got up with a grace that Severus had only ever seen on the pure blood witches of Slytherine. Eileen walked up to the stands with a calm aura that radiated power, something Severus had never associated with his mother who had always been spineless. An auror came up and gave Eileen a small vial with a water type liquid inside and Severus immediately recognized it was _Veritaserum. _She drank it without flinching and waited to be asked a question which the potion would make her answer truthfully.

"Your name is Eileen Snape, correct?" Crouch asked, sounding bored.

"Yes," Eileen replied hazily.

"You are a pure blood witch of the most Noble and Ancient of Prince, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you have married this muggle and produced a half blood child?"

"Yes."

"Very well, is it true that Tobias has always been an abusive husband?"

"Not always, when he found out that I was a witch is when he started to abuse me mentally, physically and sexually. Even more so when he found out that the son he had sired was able to weild magic."

"I see, you will have to show us some memories so we can better process these accusations. You do not have to give us all of them for there are sure to be plenty but enough to show us that this has been happening for years. We will also need the memory of your near death experience by the hands of your husband. It was he who nearly beat you dead, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good, Severus Snape to the stand, you may go Mrs. Snape," Crouch stated, watching with sharp calculating eyes as Eileen went back to her original seat as Severus took the stands. Severus was also given some _Veritaserum _and questioned in the same manor as her mother. With the order to give some of his memories as proof, Severus went to sit down as the Evans family one by one were called up. They were given _Veritaserum _and asked questions which would have to be backed up with some memories. Throughout the entire trial Tobias sneered and growled at them, for the aurors had cast a _silencing charm _around the livid man. It if weren't for the chains holding Tobias down he would have tried to kill ever single person there with his bare hands. Fortunately he was chained down and his cruel words silenced. That had probably given Severus and his mother the courage they needed to walk towards the stands and to with sentencing the man to the likely fate of life in Azkanban.

The trial soon ended with the promise of the judges veiwing the memories and reaching a verdict in about a weeks time. The Evans and Snape family left together to go back to the medium sized house that they called home. The week passes by quickly, Severus and Lily occupied themselves with their school homework and Eileen showed the Evans how quickly house chores could be done with a little magic. Soon an owl flew in with an official looking letter from the Ministry telling them that they had their verdict and that they were to show up tomorrow in courtroom 3 at noon. The Evans and Snapes slept restlessly that night, nervous about what tomorrow would bring. Breakfast was an awkward event filled with silence and wary glances. This was it, Tobias had to be charged, if not then Eileen and Severus would have to return to that man. A divorce was out of the question because she knew that Tobias would be against it, wanting to keep them and make them feel all the pain they could for having the guts to go against him. Tobias was cruely a cruel man and Eileen was ashamed that she had even fallen in love with and married the man, but even more so that she hadn't divorced the man sooner when there would have been a more probable chance of getting away. After lunch, everyone just seemed to blur through the day until the time when they had to go to the Ministry. Entering courtroom 3, Severus and Eileen waited for the verdict on the man they once called father and husband.

The room was as it had been from the previous time they had been there, Tobias was once again in the chair in the middle, chained down and silenced with two aurors at his side. Bartimus Crouch looked slightly more alive then he did last time, looking down on Tobias with a sneer to match the mans own. Everyone waited with baited breath as Crouch began to speak.

"After the testimonies of Mrs. Snape, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, Mrs. Evans and Mr. Evans, as well as the memories they provided, this jury has come to a decision. The court has ruled that Tobias Snape is guilty of nearly killing his wife and son and abusing them for several years. The man shall be sentenced to life in Azkaban." Tobias looked muderous at the sentence, glaring with so much loathing at his wife and son, had looks been able to kill, they would have been six feet under. Eileen and Severus breathed a sigh of relif as the man who had tormented them for years was dragged from the room by the two aurors. The newly made family left the courtroom in a happier mode, glad that that man had gotten what he deserved. Eileen and Severus Snape were now free from that man and it was a great feeling. The Evans watched with happy smiles at how being free from one man could make the two people they had come to care about break out of their shells and be the people they were meant to be. It was truly a beautiful thing to behold.

The rest of the summer went by quickly, the two Snapes quickly found resident in the guest room of the Evans house. They had insisted that the two of them live with them, seeing as they had no where to go and the Evans enjoyed their company. They were now a happy family and Eileen and Severus were thankful to be given something they had been denied for so long. Eileen was finally able to go to Diagon Alley were she was finally able to access her vault, which was filled with money. She was now able to by presents for Severus, and even some for Lily and her parents. Eileen and Severus didn't get along with Petunia, so they stuck with ignoring the girl. It was quite easy to do so because Petunia left the housr frequently to hang with her normal friends and not with the abnormal freaks that now lived in her house. Severus and Lily wers so happy to be living together, this made them more like siblings. Lily was the big sister and Severus was her cute little brother, who she cherished above all else. This was the first summer that Eileen and Severus could admit to having in a long time and what made it better was the knowledge that this would never go away, they were a new family that would love each other like only a family could. Severus and Lily couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts to tell their friends about what had taken place this summer. They just hoped they were also having a good as summer as they were, minus the attempted murder and nerve wrecking trial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Another chapter done, please review. The more reviews the faster I go, they give me the inspiration to keep writing. Sorry it took me so long, my schoolwork has been catching up with me, and my AP exams and finals are growing closer. I have to focus most of my energy into this last month or so before I graduate high school, I still need to pass four more classes and I can't afford not to. I will try to have the next chapter in about a week's time, maybe more, maybe less. It may take longer as I have things to do, but know that I am not giving up on this story. I hope you all like it. Next chapter is either going to be Remus's summer or James and Sirius's, it all depends on which one I feel like writing first. There are going to be two more summer chapter's before I go on to their third year.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Severus Snape was the bravest man Harry ever knew. What would of happened had Severus been sorted into Gryffindor instead. What if he only loved Lily like a sister and became friends with the Marauders.

Marauder Era, Gryffindor!Severus, Slytherin!Peter

Pairings: Sirius x Severus x Remus and James x Lily

Warnings: Homosexuality, Mentions of Abuse, Peter-Bashing, and M rated smut later on

Thanks to everyone who followed and added this story to their favorites. Here is part 13 and 14 of my story What If.

Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me and never will, if they did Severus would still be alive and the Dark Lord would have been victorious. These people belong to J.K Rowling, a brilliant woman.

Authors note: I have no beta so sorry for any grammar mistakes, no matter how many times I go over this I won't be able to catch all my mistakes.

What If

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 13: Summer- Remus's Beginnings

Lyall Lupin was a calm and well-mannered man and these traits seemed to have been inherited by his son. His wife Hope was a woman of average beauty, but kind and intelligent, traits that Lyall had most wanted in a life long partner. They had fallen in love at first sight and three years later they were married with a child on the way. On March 10th, 1960 the happy couple welcomed their son, Remus John Lupin into the world. Life was grand; Lyall had a good paying job and a caring and loving wife who had just given him a wonderful child. Nothing could go wrong.

Life went on fairly well, they lived in an average community with welcoming neighbors and a very cozy environment to raise kids. This was the ideal location to raise a family and this was where the Lupin's spent four years of their life raising their son. However not was all safe in the little town nestle close to a foreboding forest. No one ever paid it any mind, as long as they didn't wander into it, the inhabitants of the forest would leave the humans alone. That was how it was and no one thought otherwise on the matter. The Lupin's lived in the house closest to it, but they didn't seem to mind its presence, in fact they welcomed it. It was something sinisterly beautiful to gaze upon and the Lupin's would sit on the patio, gazing at the dense forest while their growing child played. Neither Lyall nor Hope thought that that forest may be hiding something much more dangerous than the known centaurs that lived there.

Remus was around four years old, going on five in a couple months time. The Lupin family was getting ready for a good nights sleep, something they sorely needed after the fun packed day they had had at the park, watching Remus play and laugh with the other children. It was around midnight when the worst possible thing befell their comfortable lives. Lyall and Hope awoke to the painful cries and sobs of their son. Moving with the speed of Quidditch seeker, Lyall grabbed his wand and ran to his son's room down the hall from theirs. The sight that met his eyes when he opened his son's room would haunt the man till the day he died. It still stung the man to remember it even today, eight years later.

A creature of ones own worst nightmares stood above his weeping son, who clutched his bitten and bleeding arm. The animal, wolf like in appearance but with the distorted figure of a human stood on its hind legs. Its fur was a matted silver color and the creature smelled of blood. It was hideous with its sharp claws, razor teeth and frightening golden eyes. Lyall's eyes went from the monster to his son, who he finally noticed was sobbing, holding onto a bleeding hand. This thing had bitten his son. With an angry shout, Lyall raised his wand and through every single curse and hex that came to his head. The animal, unable to defend itself against the onslaught of magic, escaped through the window it had entered through and ran back into the forest. With the threat gone, Lyall immediately went to his crying son, who seemed to be in a lot of pain. That was the night Remus Lupin was contaminated with lycanthrope.

From that day on, Remus went through a painful transformation every full moon. To keep everyone safe, including Remus him self, Lyall would lock the boy up once a month in a cellar, protected by strong barriers. Lyall and Hope were devastated when they learned of what had befallen their son. However, they weren't just going to give up on their son, on the contrary, they were determined to do anything to make their sons life happy. That dream wasn't meant to be. Remus was terrified of his transformations and as such began to withdraw him self from the world. He was scared of what he could do and Remus no longer played with any of his friends, in fact his days were spent in doors with a book. No matter what Lyall and Hope said to their son, Remus believed himself a monster, that could hurt somebody and he didn't want to take that chance. Remus's childhood from the age of four up was filled with depressing loneliness.

Remus's depression became even more pronounced as he got older. Now that Remus was getting bigger, his werewolf was getting stronger. Add to the fact that the neighbors were beginning to wonder did not bode well for the Lupin family. It was a quick decision without a lot of planning, but the family immediately moved to an isolated country farm. Remus was even more alone then ever, now he couldn't even watch his once friends play around anymore. The full moons were getting more painful as Remus's werewolf now took to biting and scratching its self in a frustrated manor, wanting human flesh. Lyall and Hope and to put even more spells and charms around the shed were they kept Remus during his transformations. The reason they left civilization was that if Remus did manage to escape, he wouldn't be able to reach the town over until morning, where he would then transform back. This was the only way to secure not only the safety of innocent people, but to protect their son from his condition being found out. Werewolves were treated horribly by the public and discriminated against, and that was the last thing Remus needed.

Remus's eleventh birthday was one to celebrate, though it was also one to dread. Lyall knew it was an unlikely wish, but he still wished that his son would get his letter to Hogwarts. However as they days went by and no letter came and Lyall and Hope were sure that the Headmaster knew what there son was and was against enrolling him. They knew perfectly well why, but it still stung to know that there child wouldn't be able to go to school and make friends. Remus had been so lonely here, even with his parents showering their attention on him whenever they had the chance. Lyall could teach his son magic, but it wasn't the same as getting to experience the wonders of Hogwarts. Two months had passed and Lyall and Hope resigned themselves to teaching their son because no letter for their son was going to come. However later that day they got an unexpected but very welcomed visitor. Albus Dumbeldore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was standing in outside the Lupin family's door, smiling serenely. Lyall and Hope were all to eager to let the esteemed man into their quite home.

Albus came in with a bow of his head, waiting patiently to be escorted into the leaving room. Albus smiled brightly at Remus as he walked into the leaving room, where Lyall and Hope took a seat next to their son.

"What brings you here Dumbeldore?" Lyall asked hurriedly. Albus just smiled brightly and asked Hope if he could have some tea. Hope immediately went to go do that, while Albus turned back to address Lyall.

"It is about your son's condition in accordance with attending Hogwarts," Albus stated simply.

"Will he be able to go?" Lyall blurted out desperately. His son deserved some type of happiness in his life and he was sure that Hogwarts would be able to revive his son from his loneliness and depression.

"I don't see why not," Albus replied cheerfully. Lyall looked about ready to burst with happiness and Remus looked hopeful. Albus smiled at Remus, letting the boy know that it was okay to speak in his presence.

"What about my condition, surely I can't go to a school filled with children? No parent would allow such a thing," Remus asked sadly. He didn't want to get his hopes up even though Dumbeldore had just said that he saw no problem with it. Maybe he didn't know what kind of problem he had.

"Ah, yes. Your werewolf problem will be tough but manageable. You are a harmless boy and I think that just because you are dangerous for one day at night that you shouldn't be left out of getting a good education." Remus looked reassured by the kind old man's words. Just then Hope came back in with four steaming mugs of tea.

Everyone was seated and drinking their tea as they talked about various ways that they could hide Remus's condition so that he may attend Hogwarts. Albus came up with a brilliant plan to build a shack in Hogsmeade that was attached to a secret entranceway that would be constructed under a newly planted Whomping Willow. The idea seemed fool proof and Albus quickly stated that he would be making arrangements and that they should expect a letter in about a month's time. Lyall and Hope nearly wept with joy, thanking the Headmaster for his kindness and understanding.

"I just don't want to see a bright student such as Remus not to get the proper educations he deserves, not that you wouldn't be able to teach him, but Hogwarts staff are the prime professors of their subject. It would also due for Remus to finally make friends after spending so much time away from kids his own age because of something he had no control over. It would not do for you to miss out on something this beneficial because of someone else's prejudice. Now I look forward to seeing you again at Hogwarts." With those parting words, Albus Dumbeldore left the Lupin family feeling the happiest they had ever been since the night Remus was bitten.

A month later and true to the Headmaster's word an owl appeared one day with a letter of acceptance into Hogwarts for Remus. The Lupin family had celebrated that night and Remus had finally been able to smile a truly breathtakingly happy smile that warmed Lyall and Hope's heart. They were forever indebt to Dumbeldore for what he had done for them. Remus had loved going to Diagon Alley, were he met students just like him. Some older and some starting their first year as well. During this trip is were he first seen Sirius Black, who had been getting dragged reluctantly by his stern faced mother. Remus had been confused as to why a mother was being so harsh with her son and why said son looked to be trying to desperately get away. He however didn't get time to think on it, as his parents were eager to get some shopping done. They were a relatively poor family, but that didn't mean they weren't going to try and spoil their son the best they could.

Lyall and Hope were dragging their curious son throughout Diagon Alley, when Lyall spotted a familiar face.

"Charlus," Lyall called excitingly. He hadn't seen his school time friend since they had to move into that isolated house a few years back. Charlus Potter smiled at his old time friend, walking up to Lyall and giving the man a hug.

"Lyall, it's been so long, how are you?" Charlus asked.

"I am doing fine. You remember my wife Hope, though I don't think you've met my son."

"Yes, it is good to see you again Hope."

"Likewise," Hope replied.

"So you must be Remus, your father would never stop talking about you. Had to cast a silencing charm just so we could focus on our work," Charlus laughed, holding out a hand for Remus to shake. The little boy did so hesitantly and Charlus beamed down at him.

"You know I have a son your age, you'll be great friends. He's with his mother right now getting some dress robes fitted."

"That's great we were just heading there our selves," Lyall stated excitedly. Charlus smiled at his old friend and they all walked to Madam Malkin's for robes**.**

Once they got there, Remus noticed that two boys were talking animately to each other. The boy from before who had been dragged by his mother was talking to a young boy their age who strongly resembled Charlus. The stern woman was talking quietly with who should be Charlus's wife and mother to one of the children talking.

"Dorea, hunny. Look who I found," Charlus called out. Dorea, a beautiful fair skinned, black haired woman cast her hazel eyes upon Lyall and Hope and her lips twiched up into a smile.

"Lyall and Hope, how good it is to see you both," Dorea gushed, immediately cutting off her conversation with the stern woman to hug Lyall and Hope. The stern woman looked put off and sneered nastily at the Lupin family, especially at Remus, who coward away. The son of the glaring mother looked sypathetic and apologetic all at the same time, while Charlus's son seemed to prefer glaring at the woman, hoping to make her back down with his stare alone. Remus felt safe with these two and he smiled up at them and was over the moon when they returned his smile.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black," the son with the stern mother introduced, much to his mother's distaste. Charlus's son also introduced him self as James Potter, while Remus introduced him self.

"Since were going to be in the same year, do you guys want to be friends?" Sirius questioned, looking at the two people he had just met. James and Remus agreed, they felt that this was the start of a friendship that would last forever. Remus would once again met his two new friends on the train ride were they would met another friend, who would later become one of their most hated enemies. Remus was very content and overly happy to finally have some friends to play and joke with. He would do anything to keep his friends, for they were the most precious things in the world to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 14: Summer- Remus's Life

Remus came home from another fantastic year at Hogwarts to once again find himself bored and alone. He knew he shouldn't complain about the three months that he would be by him self, no one to talk to other than his parents. It wasn't like he didn't like talking to his parents; it was just he missed his friends. After spending so much time alone before going to Hogwarts and then being given friends only to suffer through three months without their constant presence was very depressing. Remus knew he should have been thankful to have any friends at all; Dumbeldore could have easily ignored him and not helped him hide his condition so that he could attend Hogwarts. So just like last summer, Remus would deal with the three months of loneliness and three transformations before going back for his third year, where his friends would once again surround him. It was thoughts like these that kept Remus going, he would wait out the any length of time if only he could see his friends again. They were his light at the end of the tunnel, and what a long tunnel that had been.

Lyall and Hope bombarded their son with questions the minute they came home from King's Cross. Remus felt cornered but knew his parents wouldn't let up from their constant questioning until they were satisfied. It warmed Remus's heart to know that his parents were so interested in his school life. Before he had gone to Hogwarts his mother and father were the only people he could talk to. Whenever he wanted to play, he was on his own as his parents were busy people, but they always had time to sit down and listen to their son venting whatever he had on his mind. Remus decided to start with the train ride where he told his parents that he had told his closest friends his secret. Lyall and Hope had been shocked, upset and worried, however Remus convinced them that his friends hadn't cared and that they had sworn to keep his secret. Lyall and Hope were relieved slightly that there were some people out their that wouldn't judge Remus for what he couldn't control and that Remus had made such good friends. Remus's story soon got boring with all the details about his classes, but his parents listened anyway, something Remus was grateful for. However soon he had to get to the part where he almost got expelled form Hogwarts for attacking the snake pit.

Remus hoped that he could skip over that but Lyall stopped him with a pointed look. It seemed that they had been contacted about what had happened and had only been waiting until Remus told them him self. At least this would give his a chance to defend him self.

"They started it," Remus immediately defended. Lyall and Hope said nothing, just waited for Remus to continue. Remus began to explain how this had manifested in their first year, after Peter was sorted into Slytherine and Severus into Gryffindor. Remus told them how Peter had tried to play up the 'sweet, innocent raven' as a horrible, dark arts loving evil sociopath. On how they had believed him and ousted Severus before he was even sorted and only found out after Peter got sorted into Slytherine, where that nasty boy belonged. Remus told them about how Peter and his cronies kept on flirting and being out right cruel to Severus. It wasn't the boy's fault that Peter got sorted where he was and lost the friendship two of the most popular boys that had money and connections. It also wasn't Severus's fault that Lucius had decided to bully the boy after Severus had knocked him into a table full of food after he had called his best friend a Mudblood. However the Slytherine didn't see it like that and repeatedly bullied the defenseless child, even going so far as to tie up Severus, and hex him into a oblivion.

Lyall and Hope listened attentively as Remus poured his heart out over the injustices that the Slytherine had done against one of his friends. Hope smiled lightly, it seemed by the way her son talked about Severus that he felt more than a deep friendship for the boy. She was happy that her son was crushing on some one he deserved to live contentedly with someone and she could understand why her son had done what he did. Sure she didn't condone it but she understood it, especially reading that werewolves were extremely protective of their loved ones. Nevertheless she was a parent and she had to let Remus know that such behavior is frowned upon, no matter how much one deserves it. Lyall was one the same page as his wife, although he hadn't connected the dots that his son may be crushing on little Severus. He did though see the reasoning behind what Remus did; it was still to be punished. Remus accepted the fact that he would have to be grounded for a month to think about what he did, but he knew in his heart he would never regret what he had done that day and if need be he would do it again.

The first month passes by relatively smoothly, with Remus doing nothing but his homework. There was quite a lot of it, but he had three months to do it, and besides this month of grounding made it disappear faster, as he had nothing to do but homework. The end of the month brought another full moon, something he had grown to resent. Lyall and Hope walked their son to the shed where they kept him during his transformation. Lyall and Hope regrettably chained Remus down with heavy duty and spell fortified chains that tied around his neck, wrists and ankles. Remus hated this, he felt like a mindless animal and he hated even more to see the pained faces of his parents as they tied him up and left him here. Remus watched tiredly as Lyall and Hope waved their wands and cast as many spell and barriers to keep Remus from getting out as possible. Once they were done, they left Remus to wait for the horrible, spine ripping sensation of the transformation to kick in. No sooner had Remus though of when his transformation would begin that it began.

Remus felt sick to his stomach as he heard the all to familiar sound of bones cracking. He could honestly feel every single bone breaking and rearranging itself and it was the most painful experience in the world. He could feel parts of his body elongate or shrinking into the body of a beast. He could feel wolf ears forming, his nose was turning into a nuzzle and sharp teeth sprouting out from his normal human teeth. His cloths were shredding up and his body was becoming coated in fur the color of his hair. His eyes were probably the color of molten gold and he could slowly feel his mind slip, becoming more primal. That was the worst feeling, to feel his intelligence fade, something he had always prided himself on. To know that during these nights he was nothing but a mindless monster, who's main goal in life was to either kill or infect as many people as possible was truly frightening. Just as his mind finally tuned to that of his inner wolf, Remus could feel the last traces of his transformation, the elongating of his arms and legs, as well as the hunched spine that rippled his back.

The next morning found Remus naked and alone in the small shed with a pounding headache and some knew scratches that would never be able to heal. Hope came down shortly after Remus had woken up with a fresh change of cloths. She unlocked her son from his bind with a flick of her wand, a sad expression etched on her face. Remus smiled lightly at her and took the offered cloths. Hope left with a sad smile of her own and went back into the main house to finish cooking breakfast. This is what he had to go through every month since he was bitten, and even if it had been years; it was still no easier to live with. However he was just going to have to live with it, no matter how much he wished and preyed that one day he would wake up cured.

Walking back into the house, Remus greeted his mom and dad with a good morning kiss, letting them know that he was fine and that he didn't blame them. Remus knew how his parents beat themselves up about what had happened to him. They were his parents and they were supposed to protect him against anything that may hurt him. They believed that they had failed when a werewolf had gotten into their home and attacked him that fateful night. Remus saw it differently; he didn't blame his parents. If there was anyone to blame it was Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf that attacked children just for the sport of it and so he could build up an army werewolves to take out the witches and wizards. He had to reassure them like this that he held no negative feelings towards them for what he had to go through. Remus knew that his parents would never get over what they had let happened to their son, but Remus would always be there to love them and tell them that this was not their fault.

The next two months went by much the same way. In his isolated little world, if he wasn't doing homework or talking with his parents, then he would be reading some book. His parents spoilt him with books. Whenever he had no more reading material, Lyall would go out immediately and buy al least five more knew books. While Remus was all alone, book were the closest things to friends he had. Sure they would never compare with the real thing, but here in his home they were the only things that kept him sane. He also had two more transformation that was just as bad as the one before it had been. Remus believed that he would never get use to his transformation and as long as there was no cure or potion to help with the more negative effects, then Remus wasn't sure he would ever be able to live life to the fullest. He would always have the shadow of his disease following him wherever he went, lurking in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and make his life hell.

Remus couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts to be with his friends. He had missed them desperately over the summer. He wondered how his love was going, what with his abusive how. Remus's heart stung at the though that something had happened to him and he hadn't been able to do anything. He just hoped the boy was on the Hogwarts Express, but hope wasn't helping much as he still felt the painful ache at the notion that something horrible may have happened to Severus. The boy had been so scared of his father when he told them about what his father did. How could he just now remember? He should have offered the boy refuge here. Severus knew he was a werewolf so it wouldn't have risked anything to allow the boy of his dreams over. He would just have to hope then that his mistake hadn't cost Severus his life. Next summer he was going to insist that Severus come spend the summer with him. He would not allow for that angel to ever set foot into that abusive house again. This he swore.

Remus went to sleep the night before going back to Hogwarts thinking of his friends. He was resolved to take Severus in, but now he was curious about his other friends. How were James and Sirius? Remus knew that Sirius had spent the summer with James so that he wouldn't have to deal with his bitch of a mother yelling at him, while she fawned all over Regulus. Remus was sure that James and Sirius had had the summer of their life. James parents were great people, though he only knew this from what his parents had said and what he witnesses that one time when they had met in Diagon Alley before his first year. Lily however was a different story. He didn't know anything about Lily's home life, except that it was a loving home. She didn't seem to be abused in any way and talked about her family with affection. At least Remus didn't have to worry about her. The only one he was worried about was Severus; he was the only one that came from an abusive home. Sirius may hate his family, but they had never laid a finger on him, just yelled and tired to push their pure blood ideals. Remus fell asleep to the though of seeing Severus tomorrow, hopefully well and healthy, though he knew he was only fooling him self.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Another chapter done, please review. The more reviews the faster I go, they give me the inspiration I need to keep writing. Sorry it took me so long, my schoolwork has been catching up with me, and my AP exams and finals are growing closer. I have to focus most of my energy into this last month or so before I graduate high school, I still need to pass four more classes and I can't afford not to. I will try to have the next chapter in about a week's time, maybe more, maybe less. It may take longer as I have things to do, but know that I am not giving up on this story. I hope you all like it. Next chapter is going to be about James and Sirius's summer and then I can resume with their third year.


End file.
